Sirius y Hermione: el tiempo no pudo con nosotros
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: SECUELA DE SIRIUS Y HERMIONE: UNA HISTORIA A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO. Años después de la caida de Voldemort Hermione y Ron tienen una relación, pero no cuentan con la vuelta de alguien de un pasado no muy lejano.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Hermione corría por un pasillo de paredes blancas. Estaba desesperada por llegar a la habitación que había al final, ya que allí la esperaba alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, pero el pasillo parecía interminable. Por más que corría parecía no avanzar.

-Hermione- escuchó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, ya que la voz que había pronunciado su nombre era la de Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Hermione se había enamorado de él en un viaje en el tiempo que hizo a los dieciséis años, por lo que se giró completamente emocionada de verlo. En el pasillo, tras ella, se veía la figura de un hombre delgado, con el rostro cetrino y los dientes amarillos. Parecía una copia mala del Sirius que ella había conocido, pero muy parecido a cómo era nada más escapar de Azkaban. Conmocionada intentó apartarse de él, pero Sirius avanzó hacia ella.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí- sonrió él.

Hermione se despertó de golpe con el corazón en la boca y las sábanas estrangulándola. Con un gemido apagó de un golpe el despertador, causante de su agitado despertar, y se levantó (no sin dificultad) y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años desde su vuelta al tiempo presente, pero aún recordaba cada detalle como si fuera ayer. Ahora era una exitosa abogada del mundo mágico de veinticinco años, especializada en conseguir la igualdad entre todas las criaturas mágicas, no solo de los elfos domésticos. Tenía a sus órdenes un equipo de veinte personas e incluso había recibido una felicitación personal del ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estaba muy contenta en el ámbito laboral… aunque no así en lo personal.

Al poco de volver de su viaje en el tiempo, Voldemort declaró la guerra sin cuartel a la comunidad mágica. Harry consiguió derrotarle al fin en junio de 1999 con su ayuda y la de Ron, por lo que ahora eran considerados unos héroes de guerra y su presencia a cualquier acto era muy bien considerada y lo revestía de una autoridad aplastante, por lo que debían ser muy cuidadosos al respecto.

A pesar de que su amistad con Harry y Ginny, que ahora eran pareja, estaba intacta, había acabado alejándose de Ron. Ese hecho le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, ya que sabía que ese distanciamiento era solo culpa suya. Cuando Ron se le declaró poco antes de que Voldemort muriera, Hermione aún no había olvidado a Sirius, pero por Ron sentía un cariño sincero y una ternura que creyó, en su ignorancia, que bastaría y duraría toda la vida, por lo que aceptó iniciar una relación con él. Se equivocó. Con el paso de los años, Ron parecía querer más de lo que ella podía darle y, aunque hacían lo que pueden para salvar su relación, se vé a lo lejos que no va a durar. Ahora vivían juntos desde hacía dos meses en un pisito cerca de la casa de Harry y Ginny.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Apenas había cambiado de sus días del colegio: tenía el mismo pelo castaño enmarañado, que ahora domaba con poción alisadora extrafuerte, aunque ahora estaba más delgada. Ella lo atribuía a que últimamente había tenido más trabajo de la cuenta y a que desde hacía semanas tenía el mismo sueño. El mismo que la había despertado momentos antes.

-Ay, madre, que malo es el estrés- se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento se oyó que se abría la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Hola, cariño- se oyó la voz de Ron. Parecía de buen humor.

-Hola, Ron- contestó ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa mientras salía a su encuentro.

Ron estaba en el saloncito de la casa que ambos compartían con algo detrás de las manos.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?- inqurió ella.

-Una sorpresa, cierra los ojos- sonrió él.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- rezongó ella, pero cerró los ojos para no iniciar una discusión.

Cuando notó el papel en sus manos abrió los ojos. En ellas sostenía un ramo enorme de rosas rojas.

-Feliz aniversario- sonrió Ron mientras la abrazaba.

-Feliz aniversario, Ron- dijo ella- No esperaba ningún regalo, no hacía falta…

-Bah, ya sabes que me gusta mimar a mi chica- rió él.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- dijo ella- Espera un momento.

Hermione se ausentó un momento del salón y volvió al cabo de unos momentos con un paquete entre las manos envuelto en papel de colores. Ron sonrió y la besó en la mejilla antes de abrirlo.

-Guau- exclamó Ron, sosteniendo un reloj de oro- Que chulada. Me encanta.

Hermione rio mientras Ron se probaba el reloj.

-Bueno, pues me voy a vestir y luego podemos salir, si quieres- dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero Ron la retuvo por la mano.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Ron, tomándola de las manos- Sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y no todas buenas. Desde que empezamos a salir hemos pasado por buenos momentos y por malos momentos. Yo… quiero decirte que, aunque haya pasado el tiempo, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Bueno, lo mismo no, ya me entiendes, mis sentimientos han madurado y se han vuelto mas profundos. Al principio, al ver a donde iba nuestra relación me sentí… resentido, porque esta relación no es como la imaginé es menos… apasionada, no sé si me explico- Hermione asintió- Pero en este tiempo he pensado y me he dado cuenta de que tú eres lo que yo quiero y que me dá igual como sea nuestra relación porque contigo me siento completo. Así que…- Ron se arrodilló ante Hermione y sacó del bolsillo una cajita de color azul que abrió ante la asombrada Hermione. En ella había un anillo de diamantes precioso- Hermione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sabía que su relación como novios estaba condenada al fracaso porque el fantasma de Sirius revoloteaba sobre ellos, pero como esposos eso cambiaría por fuerza ¿no es así? Además, Sirius estaba muerto desde hacía diez años y ella estaba viva y sabía que si no era con Ron, no sería con nadie.

-Sí- dijo quedamente.

S&H

-Sí- dijo la voz de Hermione.

Sirius seguía flotando, como hacía desde hacía diez largos años. En su mundo vacío solo le llegaban las voces de aquellos que se acordaban de él y solo cuando Sirius estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione- pensó Sirius.

-Lo siento, Sirius- dijo de nuevo la voz de Hermione.

¿Qué ocurría?

De pronto sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho que le hizo encogerse. Gritó cuando una luz blanca pareció envolverle y se desmayó.

S&H

Harry estaba en el Departamento de Misterios. Había tenido una reunión con el jefe de los inefables y se dirigía de nuevo al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, del que era el jefe de aurores. Al pasar por el lado de una puerta dudó. Tras ella estaba el Velo de la Muerte, tras el cual desapareció para siempre su padrino, Sirius Black. Su muerte había supuesto un duro golpe para él y, sobre todo, para Hermione. Harry se armó de valor y entró en la sala. Se acercó al velo y, como el primer día que lo vio, le pareció que había gente tras él que hablaba entre murmullos.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí- susurró Harry.

Como si hubiera desatado una fuerza de la naturaleza, de repente el velo empezó a ondear como si hubiera un vendaval y arrojó un cuerpo de su interior. Harry retrocedió asustado, pero luego se acercó con precaución al cuerpo. Se trataba de un hombre delgado con el pelo negro. Le giró la cabeza para verle la cara y casi se cae: era Sirius.

 **Buenas:**

 **Lo primero de todo: Feliz año 2016. Espero que este nuevo año os llene de felicidad, amor, dinero y trabajo, además de nuevas historias que leer, incluida la mia. Jajajaja**

 **Como prometí, aquí está la secuela de Sirius y Hermione: una historia a través del tiempo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores y seguidoras. Muchos besos.**

 **Encantamientoosed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La sala de espera del hospital San Mungo estaba llena hasta los topes. Casi todos eran héroes y heroínas de la Guerra Mágica que habían conocido y apreciaban a Sirius. Todos los rostros que allí se encontraban estaban tensos y emocionados, pero los que tenían peor cara eran Harry, Ron y Hermione. Después de encontrar a Sirius en la Sala de la Muerte Harry avisó a San Mungo y se puso en contacto con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y con los amigos personales de su padrino. Seamus Finnigann, antiguo compañero de Harry de Hogwarts, era el medimago en San Mungo encargado de ver el estado de salud de Sirius después de una década desaparecido, pero aún llevaban un rato allí y nadie había salido a informarles.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya salido del velo?- se oía decir cada dos por tres.

Lo cierto es que nadie tenía las respuestas… salvo Sirius. Él era el único que podía decir lo que había pasado durante los diez años que habían pasado desde su muerte.

Harry se levantó de repente y empezó a pasear por la sala de espera. Decenas de ojos lo miraban, pero no osaban interrumpirlo. Sus pasos eran rápidos, por lo que en apenas dos minutos había pasado tantas veces frente a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que éstos ya se estaban poniendo más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-Harry, ¿quieres dejar de pasearte ya, que me estas poniendo histérico?- exclamó Ron.

-¿Por qué no vais a la cafetería y os tomáis algo?- sugirió Ginny Weasley, actualmente Ginny Potter.

-Buena idea, hermanita- sonrió Ron forzadamente- Hermione, ¿vienes?

La chica no contestó. Lo único que había hecho al llegar al hospital, pálida y con los ojos desorbitados, había sido sentarse y mirar la puerta por la que se supone que saldrá el medimago a darles noticias.

-No, mejor nos quedamos aquí las dos- respondió rápidamente Ginny.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo hasta la cafetería del hospital. Allí se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos cafés, pues la noche se avecinaba larga.

-Sigo sin creerme que Sirius haya vuelto- dijo Harry- Es como un sueño.

-Ya, ni tu ni nadie, ¿has visto como está Hermione?- Ron miró seriamente a su amigo- He de decirte algo.

-Dime, Ron- dijo Harry, sobresaltándose por la repentina seriedad de Ron.

-Tú ya sabes que cuando Hermione volvió de su viaje en el tiempo se quedó muy mal al saber que Sirius había muerto, ya que había tenido un romance con él.- Harry asintió- Con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que Hermione, aunque me quiere, empezó a salir conmigo para olvidarlo.

-Ron, creo…- intentó interrumpir Harry.

-Harry, yo puedo no darme cuenta de muchas cosas, pero de ésta te juro que sí. Durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos los dos hemos intentado que lo nuestro funcionara, y creo que lo hemos logrado. Esta mañana le he pedido matrimonio y creo que le ha hecho ilusión- reveló Ron.

-Eso es… maravilloso- sonrió Harry, feliz- Felicidades, ya iba siendo hora.

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente Ron- Por eso me preocupa tanto la reacción de Hermione ahora que Sirius ha vuelto.

-Tenemos que ver que es lo que pasa, Ron- dijo Harry- Pero ten en cuenta que lo de Sirius y Hermione fue cosa de unos meses hace diez años, mientras que ella y tú os conocéis de casi toda la vida y lleváis años saliendo. No creo que tengas nada que temer.

Ron se pasó las manos por los ojos y sonrió.

-Me estoy preocupando innecesariamente, ¿verdad?

-Seguro.

S&H

Llevaban unas tres horas esperando cuando por fín Seamus entró en la sala de espera. Harry y Hermione se levantaron.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Hermione con la voz rota. Eran las primeras palabras que la oían pronunciar en toda la tarde.

-Lo hemos examinado minuciosamente y está completamente sano- los tranquilizó Seamus- Lo más curioso de todo es que fisiológicamente tiene la misma edad que cuando cayó atravesando el velo, es decir, que tiene treinta y cinco años.

-¿No ha pasado el tiempo por él?- se extrañó Harry- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Aún no se sabe- dijo Seamus- Sirius aún no ha despertado y él es quien puede aclarar todos los misterios.

-¿Cuándo despertará?- inquirió Harry.

-Lo más probable es que durante esta noche- contestó Seamus- Siento no poder seros de más ayuda.

-No digas tonterías. Sonrió Harry- ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-La número 439- contestó.

S&H

Después de una pequeña reunión en la que decidieron quienes y cuando podían pasar a ver a Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron en la habitación 439. Había un total de cinco camas en la habitación, pero la cama de Sirius era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Hermione se acercó despacio a la cama ocupada por Sirius y lo observó después de diez años viéndolo solo en sus sueños o recuerdos. Su cara estaba demacrada, muy delgada y pálida debido a los años de sufrimiento en Azkaban. Los pómulos estaban hundidos, los dientes blancos y el pelo largo y enmarañado. La chica sintió que los ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas al imaginar todo lo que Sirius había tenido que sufrir después de su desaparición: la muerte de James y Lily, la pérdida de Harry y Azkaban. Por lo que habló con Remus nada más volver, sabía que Sirius estuvo buscándola durante muchos años, ya que creía que podría estar en el mismo tiempo pero haber viajado a otro lugar físico distinto. Al no encontrarla se convenció de que la había perdido y se concentró en la Orden del Fénix hasta su encarcelamiento en Azkaban. Cuando Sirius escapó y se reencontró con ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no decirle la verdad, ya que, técnicamente, ella aún no lo conocía. Según Remus, Sirius esperaba con mucha ilusión cada vez que ella iba a Grimmauld Place y pensaba contarle toda la verdad justo antes de que ella empezara sexto año, pero no pudo ser. La muerte lo entró antes. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió para abrazarse a Ron, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry, por su parte, se sentó en la cama de su padrino y lo tomó de la mano.

-Estoy aquí, Sirius- susurró- No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, pero voy a estar ahí siempre, pase lo que pase, porque tú eres como un padre para mí. Siempre lo has sido.

Hermione se separó de Ron, con los ojos ya secos, le sonrió y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Sirius. Arrimó la silla a la cama pero no se atrevió a coger la mano de Sirius, ya que le parecía una falta de tacto y de respeto hacia Ron, que tan bien la estaba tratando en esos momentos.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto ¿eh?- seguía hablándole Harry- Tienes mucho que contarme y yo de contarte a ti. ¿Sabes? Me he casado- reveló Harry sonriéndole a Ginny y cogiéndola de la mano- Con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron. Casi me mata el día de la pedida.

Los cuatro rieron bajito para no molestar a los otros pacientes.

-Ahora soy el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, ¿lo puedes creer? Con 25 años. Ginny es reportera del Profeta, en la sección de deportes, así que tengo entradas para los partidos que quiera- continuó Harry, ganándose un codazo de parte de Ginny- Auch. Ron es coregente de una tienda de artículos de broma, seguro que te encantará cuando la veas, y Hermione es…

Harry se vio interrumpido por unas repentinas convulsiones que le dieron a Sirius. El chico, asustado salió corriendo de la sala para buscar a Seamus mientras Ron apretaba el cuerpo de Sirius contra la cama en un intento de que se quedara quieto.

-Sirius, ¿me oyes?- decía Ron- Sirius, no me asustes…

Hermione, que había quedado en shock durante unos segundos, se levantó rápidamente y, acariciándole la cara, susurró:

-Sirius, shhh, tranquilo, todo está bien.

Como si de un encantamiento se tratase, la voz de Hermione consiguió que Sirius dejara de sufrir convulsiones y se quedara quieto, respirando profundamente, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Ron apartó las manos del pecho se Sirius con cautela y miró a Hermione, que no apartaba la vista de Sirius. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y, olvidándose de Ron, tomó a Sirius de la mano. El hombre movió bruscamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos, fijándolos en Hermione, sonriendo.

 **Hola.**

 **Discupad que no haya subido capitulo durante dos semanas, pero me ha resultado imposible. En fin, espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos comentarios.**

 **Muchos besos:**

 **Encantamientooesed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Oh, Dios mío- susurró Hermione sin apartar la vista de Sirius.

Sirius, por su parte, les dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Ron, Ginny y ella y miró a su alrededor de forma inquisitiva.

Harry entró en la habitación seguido por tres medimagos, muy alterados por el ataque de Sirius.

-Está agitándose y no recupera el sentido…- iba diciendo Harry.

-Harry…- empezó a decir Ginny- Se ha despertado.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su padrino, que lo miraba con una sonrisa ausente.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Harry.

El aludido levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara a la persona a la que todos se referían.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó al final, al ver que todos los presentes lo miraban a él.

-Claro que te habla a ti, Sirius- dijo Ron, con la poca paciencia que lo caracteriza, pero se interrumpió al sentir el codo de Hermione en su tripa.

-No creeréis que…?- dijo Ron, pero se calló, consternado.

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Sirius sonrió y dijo:

-Pues claro que sé cómo me llamo. Me llamo…- abrió los ojos como platos- Me llamo… no lo recuerdo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor. Seguramente el shock producido por el golpe, además de los diez años perdido en el tiempo y el espacio habían hecho que Sirius perdiera la memoria.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Harry con los hombros caidos.

Sirius fijó la mirada en las sábanas de su cama, concentrado. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que levantó la cabeza.

-Yo… no recuerdo nada- dijo con los ojos llenos de pánico.

S&H

Los medimagos, prácticos como siempre, se llevaron a Sirius para hacerle más pruebas y ver si la amnesia era permanente o transitoria, por lo que Harry convenció a sus amigos para irse a la cafetería (de nuevo) a tomarse algo que les templara los nervios.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se acercaron los cuatro (Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione) a la barra y esperaron a que el camarero les atendieran. Hermione, que caminaba apoyada en Ron, notó que había muchas personas en la cafetería, a pesar de que no eran ni las ocho de la tarde de un día entre semana.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el camarero, sonriente.

-Buenas- dijo Ginny- Madre mía, como está esto. ¿Es normal a estas horas?

-Que va- respondió él- Es que, al parecer, una familia entera ha venido por un parto.

-Vaya- dijo Ron- Entonces es normal que armen tanto jaleo.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó el camarero.

-Cuatro whiskys de fuego- pidió Ginny.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Hermione.

-Venga, Hermione- dijo Harry- Nos lo merecemos.

Hermione miró a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza, pero cogió la copa que le alargaba Ron. Sin decir una palabra los cuatro amigos chocaron sus copas y vaciaron el vaso de un trago. Hermione sintió cómo el alcohol le quemaba por la garganta y le calmaba los nervios.

-¿Ha sido solo a mí o Sirius parece… cambiado?- preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Ten en cuenta que ha sufrido un shock bastante grande. Lo raro sería que estuviera tan tranquilo.

-La verdad- dijo Hermione- es que me recuerda bastante a cómo era… cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Ron frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Harry con cara de ¿qué te decía yo?. Harry miró a Ron, como si quisiera calmarlo.

-Supongo que suena lógico ¿no?- intervino Ginny- A Sirius lo que lo cambió y volvió más taciturno fue su estancia en Azkaban con los dementores. Si perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada de todo ello, su carácter será el mismo que tenía antes de estar allí.

-Puede ser- dijo Harry, después de pensarlo un poco.

-Lo único malo de todo esto- dijo Ginny- es que ya no sabremos qué fue lo que ocurrió después de atravesar el velo y cómo volvió.

-Confiemos en que la amnesia sea reversible- dijo Ron.

-Deberíamos subir a ver si ya han terminado de hacerle pruebas- dijo Harry, empezando a levantarse.

Los demás asintieron y salieron juntos de la cafetería. Cuando se acercaron al ascensor Ron susurró en el oído de Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione respondió con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y dijo a Harry y Ginny:

-Id vosotros, ahora vamos.

Ros se dirigió a unos asientos que había al lado de la cafetería e indicó a Hermione que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió ella.

-Veras- empezó Ron- Cuando se supo la noticia de que Sirius había aparecido me puse muy contento, por Harry, más que nada. Después, cuando vi tu expresión, recordé lo que… pasó entre vosotros. Sé que todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y que es estúpido sentir celos, pero… no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-Ron…

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo y sé que cuando empezamos a salir lo que tú buscabas era olvidarlo- Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida- lo sé desde hace tiempo, cariño- sonrió- Solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero y que, hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase, te apoyaré y respetaré tu decisión, aunque me duela.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y dijo:

-No sé que es lo que habré hecho en otra vida para merecerte, pero doy gracias al cielo por ello- dijo acariciándole la cara.

-Lo sé, soy un regalo del cielo- rio Ron.

Hermione rio también y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al ascensor, de vuelta a la habitación de Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo va evolucionando ¿de acuerdo?- decía un tipo con una túnica de color azul- No sabemos si va a recuperar la memoria, pero haremos todo lo posible para que así sea,

Sirius se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa. Era muy extraño, pero no recordaba nada de su vida. Todos sus recuerdos comenzaban cuando se despertó en una habitación de paredes blancas con unos hermosos ojos marrones contemplándolo. Cuando los vio sintió un vuelco en el corazón, seguramente por encontrarse en una habitación extraña, rodeado por gente a la que no conocía de nada.

-¿Me ha comprendido?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

-Sí, claro- respondió él.

El hombre lo miró arqueando una ceja y sonrió.

-Bien, hay algo que debemos contarle, algo que debe saber- suspiró cansinamente y dijo- ¿usted cree en la magia?

-Magia- dijo Sirius. ¿Ahora le iba con esas?

-Sí, magia- dijo él.

-Pues… no sé- contestó Sirius- La verdad es que ahora no estoy seguro de nada,

-Entonces hay algo que tiene que ver- sonrió el hombre. Medimago Finnigan, o eso decía la túnica.

El hombre se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saco un palito de madera. El gesto se le hacía conocido. No sabía por qué pero notó la sensación de un palito de madera en su mano y un agradable calor saliendo de su mano al palito. A la… varita.

-¿Sabe que es esto?

-Una… varita- murmuró él.

El medimago, o lo que fuera ese hombre, sonrió con satisfacción.

-Muy bien. ¿Sabe para qué es?

-No… no estoy seguro- dijo Sirius, pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Sirve para hacer magia, ¿comprende?

-¿Qué demonios…?- empezó a decir Sirius.

El hombre hizo un movimiento con la varita y el vaso con agua que reposaba sobre la mesiolla al lado de la cama de Sirius empezó a levitar. Sirius soltó un grito ahogado y se alejó de forma brusca de él, cayéndose de la cama en el proceso.

-Auch- se quejó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el medimago, volviendo a depositar el vaso en la mesilla.

-Sí, pero… pero ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Magia, ya se lo he dicho- sonrió Seamus- Verá, la magia existe en todas las personas y algunas pueden canalizarla y hacer una serie de cosas que las personas corrientes no pueden. Yo soy un médico mago, un medimago. Esto es un hospital mágico y usted está aquí porque también es mago y desapareció hace algún tiempo por circunstancias mágicas.

-¿Entonces yo también puedo hacer magia?- dijo, repentinamente entusiasmado.

-Sí, puede- dijo Seamus.

-Espere, ¿Cómo que desaparecí?- preguntó Sirius.

-Verá, hace diez años hubo una batalla entre magos. Un grupo estaba liderado por un mago llamado Voldemort, que lo que querían era gobernar sobre las personas no mágicas, considerándolos una raza a eliminar, o por lo menos, prevalecer sobre ellos. El otro grupo eran los que nos oponíamos a ellos. Tú estabas en ese segundo grupo y… caíste a través de un velo que al parecer te llevó a alguna dimensión que desconocemos. Creímos que estabas muerto, pero apareciste esta mañana.

Sirius lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Yo… en una guerra?

-Sé que ahora mismo estará confuso, pero ahora dejaré pasar, con su permiso, a alguien que se lo aclarará todo. Una persona muy cercana a usted… antes.

-¿Quién?- murmuró Sirius.

-Su ahijado- contestó Seamus.

-¿Tengo un ahijado?

Seamus sonrió y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a un joven de unos veintitantos años que se le hacía conocido. De repente, como un fogonazo, le vino a la memoria las imágenes de un hombre muy parecido al que tenía enfrente. El hombre sonreía y lo abrazaba, mirando muy contento a un lado, donde había una cama con una pelirroja muy hermosa acostada y con un bebé en brazos. La imagen se fue tan pronto como vino, dejándolo confuso, pero dejándole un amago de recuerdo muy agradable. De pronto, un nombre le vino a los labios.

-James- pronunció.

El chico se quedó parado y miró al medimago, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Ha recuperado la memoria?- preguntó.

-No- respondió el medimago.

El chico se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

-No soy James, soy Harry, su hijo, tu ahijado- explicó- Mis padres, James y Lily, eran muy amigos tuyos y tú eres mi padrino.

-¿Eran?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutimos?

-No… ellos murieron hace un tiempo- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza. Eso no estaba bien, ese chico tenía que sonreír.

-Lo siento, chico- murmuró él.

-Lo sé- dijo él, consiguiendo una medio sonrisa.

-¿Quién ganó la guerra?- preguntó Sirius.

Harry le miró con expresión indescifrable. Al fin sonrió.

-Nosotros.

-Bueno, chico- dijo Sirius- Tienes que contármelo todo desde el principio.

S&H

Harry no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que habló tanto. Esa misma tarde empezó a contarle a Sirius la historia de su vida, desde el principio, tal y como él la sabia. Se lo contó todo, menos la parte de su vida con Hermione, ya que ella se lo había pedido así antes de que él pasara a la habitación. Quería contárselo ella, o eso decía. Aun así, Harry decidió respetar su decisión y no le contó nada de ello.

Cuando acabó (era cerca de medianoche) Sirius se recostó en la cama y dijo:

-Vaya, menuda historia. Parece sacada de una novela.

-Si, la verdad es que sí- comentó Harry.

-Parece difícil de creer, pero el caso es que… mientras me lo explicabas, notaba una sensación de… como de que sabía de una forma subconsciente que lo que dices es cierto- sonrió Sirius.

-Es verdad que el día ha sido u n poco intenso para ti. Si quieres te dejo solo para que descanses y mañana vendré a verte de nuevo con mis amigos.

-Ron y Hermione- sonrió Sirius.

-Exacto- rio Harry.

-Hasta mañana pues- dijo Sirius.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Harry. Deseaba abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía. Aun no tenían la confianza de antaño.

Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sirius, que se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Gracias.

-De nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Otra vez la oscuridad. ¿Cómo demonios había vuelto a ella? Sirius escucho unos susurros que se acercaban a él y unas risas ahogadas.

-Esperad, esperad, que se me ha ocurrido algo- dijo una voz profunda.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius- dijo una voz profunda, desconocida para él – Sirius, yo soy tu padre.

-¿Cooooooomo?- gritó alarmado Sirius.

-James, por favor, no lo vaciles-dijo otra voz masculina, mientras se oían las carcajadas ahogadas del hombre de la voz profunda- No le hagas caso Sirius, somos los fantasmas de las Navidades pasadas y hemos venido a mostrarte como sería el mundo si…

-Parad de una vez, que lo estáis asustando-le interrumpió una tercera voz, ésta vez de mujer, mientras las carcajadas de los dos hombres resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

-Joer, Lily, con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando…- dijo la voz profunda.

-Vale ya, he dicho- dijo la voz de la mujer. Lily.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

-Bueno, vale. Seamos serios, Sirius. Jajajajajajaja. ¿Lo pillais?- dijo la otra voz de hombre provocando las carcajadas tanto de Sirius como de los otros.

-Ay, Merlín bendito- dijo la voz de la mujer.

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo Sirius.

-Somos tus amigos, Sirius- dijo la voz profunda- Yo soy James Potter, el padre de Harry y tu mejor amigo. La mujer es Lily, mi esposa, y el otro es Remus.

-¿Cómo que el otro?- saltó Remus.

-Es una forma de hablar, tranquilo, no te vuelvas… lunático- rió James.

Se hizo un silencio perplejo.

-Que chistes más malos- dijo Lily.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Sirius- Harry me contó…

-Sí, que estamos muertos- dijo Remus- Pero hemos vuelto para hacerte recordar.

-ya sabes que en el departamento de Misterios se dedica a investigar aspectos de la magia que aún no han sido averiguados- dijo Lily.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó Sirius.

-Bueno, pues hay un aspecto al que aún no han llegado, pero que nosotros sabemos- dijo Remus- Verás ¿recuerdas que en Hogwarts hay fantasmas?

-Sí.

-Hay personas que, después de morir, pueden volver al mundo de los vivos como una sombra de lo que fueron, los fantasmas- empezó a explicar James- Esto ocurre si murieron de una manera especialmente violenta y tienen poderes mágicos, como les ocurrió a Nick Casi Decapitado o la Dama Gris.

-Entiendo.

-Lo que te ocurrió a ti es algo muy excepcional- continuó Lily- Tú caíste a través de un velo que hay en el Departamento de Misterios, que se llama Velo de la Muerte. Ese Velo fue tejido, según cuenta la leyenda, por una bruja del siglo dieciocho que añoraba a su marido y a sus siete hijos, muertos en la batalla de Culloden, en 1746, en el levantamiento por la independencia de Escocia. Según dicen, cuando lo terminó, atravesó el velo y se reunió con ellos.

-Menuda historia- dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

-El caso es- continuó Lily- que cuando nosotros morimos, nos encontramos con ella y estuvimos charlando…

-Ya sabes cómo es Lily- dijo James, riendo- Es ver a cualquiera y se pone a hablar con él.

Se oyó un golpe.

-Ouch- dijo James.

-Cómo iba diciendo- dijo Lily mientras James refunfuñaba- Emily, como se llama la mujer, nos contó que, al atravesar el velo, se halló como en una especie de limbo, todo de color negro, y que, mientras estaba allí, oía las voces de sus seres amados. En un momento dado, decidió que ella no quería volver a vivir y que quería volver a ver a su marido. Así que todo terminó y acabó en el cielo.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí?- preguntó Sirius.

-No creemos, estamos seguros- dijo Remus- Muchas personas atravesaron el velo en esos dos siglos y algunas volvieron y otras no. Todo depende de la decisión que se haya tomado mientras se estaba en el limbo.

-Pero, si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué tardé diez años en salir del velo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Eso sí que ya no lo sé- dijo Remus.

-Puede que estuvieras medio dudando hasta ese momento- comentó James.

-¿Y por qué iba a dudar?- preguntó Lily.

-Por Hermione- contestó James, haciéndose el listo- Él tenía treinta y cinco años y ella dieciséis, una niña casi. Ahora ella tiene veinticinco, una edad más cercana a la suya, además de ser mayor de edad.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos entonces fue reflexivo. Sirius pensaba en las palabras de James: ¿Podría ser su miedo la razón por la que había pasado diez años en el velo? Es posible. En 1976 Hermione y él habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos y de enamorarse, pero en 2005… ¿podrían continuar su historia?

-¿Creéis que…?- preguntó Sirius, dubitativo.

-¿Si creemos que Hermione y tú podréis volver a estar juntos?- preguntó James, y por su voz supo que estaba sonriendo. Desgraciado- Eso es algo que solo podéis hacerlo posible vosotros. Nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es observar.

-Pero quizá deberíamos contarle que Hermione…- empezó a decir Remus, pero lo interrumpió Lily.

-Como ha dicho James, deben hablarlo ellos- dijo.

-¿Sabeis algo que yo no sé?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ay, Sirius, hay tantas cosas que no sabes…- rió James.

-Como extrañé tu risa, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius, nostálgico.

-Lo sé, amigo- dijo James- Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos, estas a punto de despertar.

-Esperad- gritó él- No os vayáis, quedaos conmigo.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Sirius- dijo Remus.

-Quiero veros- suplicó él- Hace tanto que no os veo…

Como respuesta a su deseo, la oscuridad de su alrededor se disipó y pudo ver frente a él a sus queridos amigos: James, alto y con las gafas resbalándole por la nariz y con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Remus, alto y con un aspecto descansado que Sirius pocas veces pudo ver en él mientras estaba vivo. Lily, con su sonrisa característica y agitando la mano.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- dijo Sirius, notando ya como la consciencia tiraba de él.

-Siempre que nos necesites vendremos a verte en sueños- prometió James.

S&H

Hermione miraba incrédula a Harry, que sacudía el hombro de su padrino para despertarlo.

-Madre mía- se quejó su amigo- Que sueño más pesado tiene.

Ron rio y dijo:

-Voy a llamar a Seamus, a ver si es que le han dado una poción para dormir.

En ese momento Sirius empezó a moverse y a desperezarse.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días- dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry. Se sentó en la cama de un salto y continuó- ¿Dónde está el desayuno? Me muero de hambre.

-Enseguida te lo suben- dijo Hermione, intentando sonar casual. No todos los días vuelves a ver a tu novio muerto con tu actual prometido en la misma habitación.

Sirius, al oír la voz de Hermione tensó los músculos de su espalda y se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Lo habré asustado?- pensó.

-¿Mione?- preguntó.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado al oír como la llamaba con su viejo apodo. Así era como él y los merodeadores la llamaban: Mione.

-Sirius… tú… ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó con una sonrisa radiante asomando a su cara.

-Claro- sonrió él también- Es extraño, ya que ayer no recordaba nada, pero esta noche he soñado con James, Lily y Remus y ahora… ahora lo recuerdo todo- terminó con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también y se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como quiso hacer desde que lo vio salir del velo. Hermione estaba deseando abrazarlo también, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

-¿Mione?- susurró Ron, mirándola- Vaya, no se me había ocurrido.

-Muy gracioso- sonrió ella, cogiéndole del brazo mientras Ron le pasaba la mano por la cintura.

Harry notó que Sirius se puso tenso y lo soltó, interrogante. Su padrino miraba a Ron y Hermione, abrazados, con una expresión de tristeza absoluta.

-Vaya por Dios- pensó Harry- Ahora se va a liar una buena.

-Ejem- carraspeó Seamus- Veo que ya ha despertado.

-Sí- dijo Hermione, feliz- Y ha recuperado la memoria.

-¿No me diga?- se alegró Seamus- Tenemos que hacerle más pruebas para ver…

-Más pruebas no- se quejó Sirius, que por fin había reaccionado- O por lo menos espere hasta que haya desayunado…

Todos en la habitación rieron. Sirius miró como se reía Hermione. La había extrañado cada minuto desde que desapareció y verla riendo feliz lo alegraba, pero, por otro lado, saber que ahora estaba con otro lo estaba matando. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, porque de ello dependía su futuro y su felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

-No me puedo creer que vayas a cumplir veintiséis años- dijo Sirius, sorprendido- Pero si hasta hace nada tenías… ¿quince?

-Hace nada para ti- bromeó Harry.

-Cierto- coincidió Sirius.

Harry rio mientras le lanzaba a Sirius un álbum de fotos.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó él, curioso.

-Bueno- sonrió Harry- tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sirius abrió el álbum de fotos. En la primera página había un recorte de periódico que rezaba: Sirius Black, inocente. Leyó en diagonal el artículo en el que se contaba, a grandes rasgos, su historia y cómo fue que se equivocaron creyendo que había sido él el que matara a sus amigos James y Lily.

-Vaya, que bonito- dijo Sirius con cierta ironia.

-Ya ves- coincidió Harry- Me hubiera gustado que lo escribiera Rita Skeeter, pero no se puede tener todo, ¿cierto?

Sirius rio mientras pasaba la página de álbum. En ella estaban todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Bill Weasley se casó con Fleur, la chica francesa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ese fue el día de su boda.

Sirius asintió mientras miraba la fotografía. Todos los integrantes de la foto lo miraban y sonreían agitando la mano. Sus ojos pasaron por todos ellos hasta posarse en Hermione. Ella llevaba un vestido lila con tacones y el pelo liso y reluciente y sonreía tomada de las manos de Ron y Harry. Se la veía feliz y así se lo dijo a Harry, que asintió.

-Aún no te olvidó- explicó- Estubo bastante mal un tiempo, pero ya sabes como es. Nunca se rinde y luchó por seguir adelante.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Sirius forzando una sonrisa.

La siguiente foto mostraba a Harry, Ron y Ginny sonriendo a la cámara en un prado. Estaban de picnic y Ginny estaba descalza y tenía los pies mojados.

-Esa fue la primera excursión al campo que hicimos tras la búsqueda de las reliquias- explicó Harry- Era un día de verano muy caluroso y había un lago. Hermione dijo que le encantaba el campo y Ginny que le gustaba muchísimo ver flamencos en el agua, así que nos desaparecimos y encontramos ese lago. Fue un gran día.

Siguieron de esa guisa durante un ratito hasta que llegaron a una foto que mostraba a Ron y Hermione, bailando en la boda de Neville y Hannah. Se les veía muy contentos y felices juntos. Sirius suspiró cansado.

-Sirius- dijo Harry- ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? Ron siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, por lo que, cuando empezaron a salir, me pareció… bien. No sé qué piensa ella, pero siempre me ha parecido que ella nunca se olvidó de ti. Ella siempre ha sido la más despegada de los dos.

-Me extraña- dijo Sirius- Era muy cariñosa.

-Cambió entonces- sonrió Harry.

-Eso parece- dijo con la mirada baja- Lo entiendo. Yo estaba muerto, pero eso no quita para que no me siente… mal.

Se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Sirius.

-Adelante- dijo Sirius.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Hermione. Llevaba una maleta en la mano.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió ella- ¿Poniendoos al día?

-Sí- dijo Sirius- Me alegra que, aunque yo no haya estado para disfrutarlo, hayais pasado una vida feliz.

Hermione asintió y, alzando la maleta dijo:

-Ha llegado la hora de irse. Vamos a preparar la maleta.

Parecía mentira la cantidad de cosas que se habían acumulado en su habitación en las dos semanas que llevaba en el hospital. Le habían hecho muchas pruebas, pero finalmente podía volver a casa. Había decidido no volver a Grimmauld Place, ya que esa casa tenía un montón de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para él, así que Harry lo había ayudado a buscar un apartamento para él solo.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien tú solo?- preguntó Hermione.

Sirius sonrió con ternura, pero contestó.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo.

-Ya, lo sé, pero… me resulta raro- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Harry, con la excusa de ir a hablar con el medimago, salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas. De pronto se vieron sin saber que decir, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas vuelto, Canuto- dijo cariñosamente.

-Gracias- dijo Sirius con un nudo en la garganta- Yo… quiero disculparme.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, muy sorprendida.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Por… no haber estado allí.

-No fue culpa tuya- dijo Hermione cortante- Fue culpa de Bellatrix.

-Lo sé, pero aún así quiero disculparme. Durante mucho tiempo estuve mal, ya sabes, por tu marcha. Pero tú nos dijiste que nos conocías en tu tiempo, así que… nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verte.

-Sirius, nunca he esperado que me gusrdaras ausencia- murmuró Hermione.

-Ya, pero lo hice- dijo Sirius- Yo… ya sabes que nunca he sido de mentir. Siempre he intentado ir por la vida con la verdad por delante y eso he hecho.

-Lo siento yo también- dijo Hermione- Yo… me quedé muy mal cuando volví y supe que habias… muerto. Intenté seguir con mi vida y Ron me ayudó muchísimo.

-Ya me imagino- refunfuñó Sirius.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?- gritó ella, fuera de sí- NO ESTABAS AQUÍ, NO SABES LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESPERABA DE MÍ, LO HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE- Hermione sollozó y, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo en un tono mucho mas bajo- No sabes la cantidad de noches que me despertaba y deseaba que la mañana me trajera de nuevo al pasado, contigo y con todos los demás. Deseaba volver a verte más que nada en el mundo, pero no era posible por mucho que lo deseara.

Sirius se acercó despacio hacia ella y la abrazó. Su cuerpo se tensó al principio, pero poco a poco fue relajando su postura envarada.

-Lo siento- murmuró en su oído- No debí decirte eso.

-No, no debiste- dijo Hermione, pero Sirius notó que alzaba los brazos y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que Sirius dijo:

-Mira, entiendo lo que hiciste, creíste que había muerto y seguiste con tu vida. Eres muy joven y lo normal es que te enamoraras otra vez.

Sirius notó que Hermione volvía a tensarse en sus brazos y eso lo sorprendió ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Gracias- dijo simplemente ella.

Se volvieron a quedar callados un rato mas.

-Hueles igual que siempre- susurró Sirius.

Hermione rió y se separó de él enseguida.

-Anda, venga. Vamos a empaquetar tus cosas, que a este paso nos van a dar las uvas- dijo Hermione en tono de guasa.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- rio él.

Acababan de terminar cuando Harry entró de nuevo con el pergamino del alta en las manos.

-Anda, vámonos- sonrió Harry.

S&H

Se aparecieron en el bloque de apartamentos donde viviría Sirius. Era una urbanización bastante pija y había bastantes árboles.

-Me gusta- sonrió Sirius- Conoces bastante bien mis gustos.

-No lo elegí yo, lo eligió Hermione- dijo Harry.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Sirius, muy sonriente.

Hermione se ruborizó y señaló dos de los edificios que tenían enfrente del portal de Sirius.

-Esa casa de ahí es la de Harry- señaló ella- y esta de aquí es donde vivo yo.

-Anda, que cerca estamos los tres ¿no?- dijo Sirius, pero se percató de que Harry miraba a Hermione con curiosidad- ¿Qué?

-Los cuatro- corrigió Harry- Ron tmbien vive cerca.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó él, extrañado de que Hermione no lo mencionara.

-Conmigo- respondió Hermione.

Sirius notó un gruñido que salía de su pecho. Genial, simplemente genial, todos vecinos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

-Llego tarde, llego tarde, maldita sea- mascullaba Hermione mientras corría de un lado al otro del dormitorio- Llaves, llaves, aquí están. Carpeta… aquí.

Una vez que consiguió reunir todo lo necesario se colgó el bolso al hombro y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y casi se llevó puesto a un hombre joven que estaba parado frente al portal.

-Ay, perdón, ¿se ha hecho daño?- preguntó la chica.

-Vale que ahora soy mucho más mayor que tú, pero eso no es suficiente como para que me trates de usted ¿no crees?

Hermione miró al hombre, interrogante, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que era Sirius. Se había cortado el pelo, aunque seguía llevándolo un poco más largo de lo normal, y se había ido de compras, pues usaba ropa moderna: unos tejanos un poco rotos y una camiseta de color azul marino que combinaban con sus zapatillas de deporte.

-Anda, Sirius, no te había reconocido- balbuceó ella asombrada.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y puso los brazos en cruz mientras giraba lentamente para que la chica pudiera ver cómo le sentaba la ropa.

-Me resulta un poco extraño vestir como un muggle, y más con estas ropas tan modernas, pero debo reconocer que son muy chulas y sientan genial.

-Y que lo digas…- murmuró Hermione sin apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sirius muy sonriente.

-Que… que me alegra que te estés adaptando bien- se apresuró a corregirse ella.

-Ya…- dijo Sirius, meneando la cabeza- Bueno, que yo iba a verte ahora porque Harry me ha dicho que este sábado va a hacer una cena en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, y quería preguntarte si me podrías acompañar a comprarle algo.

-Eh… bueno, vale, podemos ir ahora, que todavía no le he comprado nada- dijo Hermione y giró toda dispuesta rumbo a un bosquecillo que había allí para poder desaparecerse, cuando notó la mano de Sirius en su brazo, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.

-Pero ¿no te ibas a trabajar?- preguntó Sirius, confundido.

Mierda, es cierto. ¿Por qué siempre que estaba ante ese hombre cometía esas incoherencias?

-Eh… sí, es cierto- dijo poniéndose un poco colorada- ¿Te parece esta tarde, a eso de las cinco y media?

-Perfecto- dijo Sirius- Que pases un buen día.

-Gracias- sonrió ella haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se dirigía al bosquecillo para desaparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Vale, vámonos? ¿En serio?- iba murmurando ella cuando estuvo segura de que Sirius no podía escucharla- Parece mentira que tengas veinticinco años, pareces una niña. Compórtate, Hermione.

Una vez estuvo oculta de los muggles con los árboles, cerró los ojos y se apareció en un callejón desde donde accedió al baño de señoras que la llevaría al Ministerio de Magia. Muchas personas que estaban allí la saludaron con cariño. Ella les respondió con una sonrisa mientras corría a los ascensores antes de que se fueran.

Cuando se bajó en la planta del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas fue directamente a su despacho y se dejó caer en su mesa, tratando de tranquilizarse. Aproximadamente un minuto después suspiró y empezó a revisar el correo dirigido a ella que había en una bandeja sobre su escritorio, pulcramente ordenado. La mayoría eran cartas en las que distintos colegas abogados le remitían distintos casos relacionados con criaturas mágicas que, debido a su complejidad, escapaban de sus facultades y se lo mandaban a ella. Hermione suspiró de nuevo ya que, evidentemente, siendo una eminencia en su campo, nunca le iban a tocar casos fáciles.

-¿Hermione?- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Si?- contestó la chica.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a una bruja de mediana edad.

-Querida, tienes una reunión con el departamento de Seguridad Mágica en diez minutos, recuérdalo- contestó la bruja.

-Sí, me acuerdo, gracias Helga- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida?- se preocupó Helga- Durante varias semanas te he notado más… estresada de lo normal. Además, has adelgazado muchísimo y eso no es bueno para ti…

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó ella- Estas semanas han sido un poco extrañas y eso me ha pasado factura, pero ya está.

-Bueno, en cuanto acabes la reunión esa que tienes me vas a acompañar a comer y ya verás cómo engordas sí o sí.

Hermione se echó a reir y le tomó de la mano en un gesto de camadería cuando pasó por su lado camino de la reunión.

S&H

Sirius miró el reloj por séptima vez en diez minutos: las cinco y cuarto. Sonrió, pues eso significaba que le quedaba menos de cuarto de hora para reunirse con Hermione. En su interior sabía que sentir esa emoción de ver a Hermione era ser desleal a Ron, ya que era Ron y no él el novio de Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. Hermione y él lo único que iban a hacer era buscar un regalo para su ahijado, nada más.

-Ay, Dios mío ¿en qué me he metido?- murmuró.

Con un encogimiento de hombros salió de la casa y se dirigió al portal de la casa de Hermione para esperarla allí. A los pocos segundos de haber llegado se oyó:

-¡Sirius!

Hermione avanzó hacia él desde el portal de su casa. Se había cambiado la ropa formal de trabajo y ahora iba con ropa cómoda para andar.

-¿Vamos?- sonrió.

-Sí- dijo él- Vamos al mundo muggle ¿no?

-Sí- confirmó ella- A mí me gusta más regalarle cosas muggles, lo encuentro más divertido.

Se montaron en una estación de metro cercana (Sirius se emocionó con los billetes del metro) y fueron al centro de Londres. Allí empezaron a pasear mirando los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas. Sirius le señalaba diferentes cosas que Hermione descartaba y viceversa, hasta que al final se decidieron por un maletín de cuero (regalo de Sirius), una cartera y un estuche del agua de colonia favorita de Harry (regalo de Hermione).

-Bueno, pues no ha sido para tanto- rió Sirius.

-No, la verdad- coincidió Hermione- Nos ha llevado menos tiempo del que yo creía.

-¿Regresamos ya?- preguntó Sirius- ¿O damos un paseo?

-Me apetece dar un paseo- dijo Hermione- Tantas horas sentada en la oficina me cargan la espalda- explicó, llevándose una mano a los riñones.

Sirius rió e iba a preguntar una cosa cuando, de repente, se escuchó una canción ensordecedora.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Sirius observó que dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en una fuente cercana se habían puesto de pie y estaban bailando al ritmo de la música. Hubo un momento de silencio y, cuando volvió a sonar la música, a los dos jóvenes se les unió un gran grupo de gente que empezó a bailar de manera perfectamente coreografiada. Se volvió hacia Hermione con los ojos como platos y vió que ella se reía.

-No te preocupes- explicó ella, hablándole al oído- Es algo normal. Desde hace tiempo hay grupos de gente que se dedica a dar esta clase de espectáculos en la calle, donde menos te lo esperas. Es para que le gente se divierta.

Sirius miró a los curiosos y vió que varios de ellos se unían a los bailarines y, aunque no bailaban la misma coreografía, la gente los animaba con aplausos.

-Vamos- animó Sirius, cogiendo de la mano a Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Vamos- dijo él, tirando de ella hacia los bailarines.

Sirius se puso frente a la chica, al lado de unos bailarines, y empezó a dar unos pasos que había visto hacer a los bailarines. Hermione le sonrió, divertida y negando con la cabeza… hasta que ella misma empezó a bailar repitiendo los pasos que Sirius acababa de hacer. Lo cogió de la mano y empezaron a bailar, desacompasados del resto de la gente, pero con mucho entusiasmo. Hermione reía junto a Sirius, que estaba pasándoselo en grande. Unos minutos después la canción acabó, generándose una ovación ensordecedora. Sirius se acercó a uno de los bailarines y le tendió la mano.

-Felicidades- dijo- Ha sido estupendo, me lo he pasado genial.

-Muchas gracias, tío- dijo el chico. ¿Tío? ¿Acaso era su sobrino?- Tu novia y tú habéis bailado genial también.

Semejante afirmación lo distrajo lo bastante como para que se le olvidara preguntarle si eran familia y para cuando lo recordó el chico ya se había escapado de su vista. Hermione se acercó a él y, sonriente, preguntó:

-¿Seguimos?

-Sí, si- dijo Sirius.

Esa tarde no volvieron a encontrar otro espectáculo de esos, en cambio dieron un paseo muy largo por todo el centro de Londres, parándose en diferentes tiendas. Todo era nuevo para Sirius, pero le encantaba. Y más si con quien lo descubría era con Hermione.

-Oye, tengo hambre- dijo Sirius frotándose la barriga.

-Qué extraño- rió Hermione- Tú siempre tienes hambre.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó de pronto Hermione.

-las nueve y media- contestó él.

Hermione palideció.

-Ay, MERLÍN, Ron hace media hora que está en casa, se estará preguntando que donde estoy.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Con la buena tarde que estaban pasando…

-Tenemos que volver- dijo ella, tirando de Sirius hacia una zona alejada de gente donde poder desaparecerse.

Al cabo de unos segundos encontraron un callejón desierto, donde pudieron desaparecerse y llegar al bosquecillo al lado de su casa.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione, apresurada.

-lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Sirius- Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada- sonrió ella- Perdona que me vaya así, pero Ron estará preocupado…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y se metió en su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Cuando Ron entró en su casa aquella tarde, tras su turno en Sortilegios Weasley, creyó que iba a encontrarse a Hermione allí, como casi todos los días.

-¿Hermione?- llamó nada más entrar en la casa.

El silencio lo recibió en vez de su novia y él se quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Bueno, a lo mejor tiene más asuntos pendientes de los que yo creía en el trabajo…

Al ser Hermione una eminencia en su campo profesional, siempre estaba atiborrada de trabajo. Hubo muchísimos días, al principio de su carrera, en los que él se acostaba a dormir y por la mañana, cuando se despertaba, comprobaba que Hermione aún no se había acostado, o solo dormía tres horas, cosas así. Ron se había preocupado, incluso había pensado en consultar a un medimago, pero calló al darse cuenta de la luz que veía en los ojos de Hermione cuando trabajaba. Su trabajo, el ayudar a criaturas mágicas a alcanzar una posición que ella consideraba justa, era su pasión y nada en el mundo podría arrebatárselo.

Ron sonrió ante esos recuerdos del comienzo de su vida en común y suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él quería creer que ella había sido feliz en su relación y, seguramente no se equivocaba, pero esa luz, esa alegría que irradiaba cuando estaba con Sirius… con Ron la había mostrado en muy contadas ocasiones.

Ron se sentó en su butaca favorita y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Creyó que pidiéndole matrimonio se solucionarían todos sus problemas, pero ¿no era una manera también de atarla a él? Sabía que Hermione no se desdeciría de la palabra dada. Ella le había dicho que sí, que se casaría con él pero ¿Quería realmente que ella se casara con él sabiendo que ella amaba a otra persona? Porque era algo obvio. La manera en que se miraban, como sonreía ella cada vez que Sirius la miraba, como la miraba él embobado cuando ella hacía el más mínimo gesto.

Sintió dolor en las manos y se las miró sorprendido. Distraído como estaba se había hincado las uñas de ambas manos en las palmas y eso le produjo el dolor.

-Es hora de tomar una decisión- murmuró el chico.

Una de las cosas que él más valoraba de sí mismo era su capacidad de empatía, saber ponerse en la piel de los demás. Cuando se ponía en el lugar de Hermione sentía una angustia y unas ansias de libertad que lo agobiaban, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, tenía que elegir entre Sirius o él. Él no quería agobiarla ni presionarla pues por experiencia sabía que si la presionaba se haría daño a sí misma y a los demás y él por nada del mundo quería eso. Por tanto, tomó una decisión.

Ron suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a esperar.

S&H

Hermione se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta de su apartamento tras dejar a Sirius en la puerta. La verdad era que casi se había olvidado de Ron. Se lo habían pasado tan bien…

-Basta, Hermione- se ordenó a sí misma- Concéntrate en Ron.

Con un suspiro quedo cuadró los hombros y, armándose de valor, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró en el apartamento. Ron estaba sentado en la butaca donde solía sentarse a leer. Tenía el gesto serio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola- dijo ella en tono animado.

Ron gruñó.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con voz contenida.

-He ido a comprarle el regalo a Harry. Sabes que aún no le había comprado nada…- Ron pareció relajarse un poco y vió el alivio en sus ojos. Casi pensó en dejarlo así. Casi- Y luego ayudé a Sirius a comprarle algo también- soltó del tirón. Era mejor que lo supiera por ella antes que por otros.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos para, a continuación, bajar los ojos hacia el suelo con gesto de dolor.

-Ron…- murmuró ella.

Él le hizo un gesto para acallarla con la mano. Se levantó y, acercándose a ella le dijo:

-Me alegra que hayáis ido juntos. Sirius aún no conoce estos nuevos tiempos ni el Londres muggle, podría haberse perdido- sonrió- La próxima vez déjame un mensaje.

Hermione le miró completamente arrepentida.

-Lo siento de veras, Ron- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Se me fue completamente la noción del tiempo. Cuando compramos los regalos aún era bastante pronto, y ya sabes que a mí me encanta pasear. Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes que disculparte, cariño- susurró él- Es más, me alegra que hayáis pasado tiempo juntos. Así habrás aclarado tus ideas.

Hermione se removió inquieta.

-Bueno, yo tampoco diría tanto- susurró.

-Mira, Hermione- comenzó él- Yo he tomado una decisión. Quiero que suspendamos la boda.

Hermione lo miró asustada.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, cuando decidimos comprometernos Sirius aún no había vuelto y, ahora que lo ha hecho, los sentimientos que os profesasteis se han removido.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó ella, pero calló al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Ron- Bueno, vale, es cierto.

-Yo sé que seguirías adelante con la boda, pero… soy yo el que no quiero seguir adelante hasta que no hayas aclarado tus sentimientos. Si estoy frente a ti en un altar, que sea porque realmente me quieres, no por cumplir tu palabra.

Hermione sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y los sollozos brotaban de su garganta.

-Hey- se sobresaltó Ron- Pero no me llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar.

-Lo siento- sollozó Hermione- Lo siento mucho. Yo…

-Shhhhh- susurró Ron, acariciándole la espalda.

-Ron…- susurró ella- Yo te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no? Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario y… durante todos estos años que hemos estado saliendo he sentido que tú eras mi alma gemela, el único que podía hacerme sanar. Pero cuando ha aparecido Sirius…- meneó la cabeza- ya no sé lo que siento. Es todo muy confuso.

-Lo sé, es normal- dijo Ron.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa llorosa en su cara.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan maduro?

Ron rió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Cariño, yo soy como el buen vino, con los años mejoro.

Hermione rió y le acarició el rostro.

-Gracias por entenderme- dijo ella.

-A veces me cuesta ¿eh? Pero quiero creer que tú harías lo mismo por mí si estuviera en tu situación.

-Mentira- dijo ella- Yo me habría enzarzado en una lucha a muerte con la chica que intentara quitarte de mi lado.

-Interesante- dijo Ron, llevándose la mano a la barbilla y fingiendo meditar mientras Hermione reía y le daba un codazo- Esa es mi chica- sonrió él.

Hermione suspiró y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Cuanto desearía tenerlo claro y que así dejarais de sufrir- dijo ella.

-Ya lo sé- dijo él.

Hermione le sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, pues, entonces me iré.

-¿A dónde?- se sobresaltó él.

-Es… incómodo que vivamos juntos- dijo ella, azorada.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- dijo simplemente Ron- Antes que novios fuimos amigos y creo poder soportar bastante bien esta situación.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó Hermione.

-Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa- dijo Ron, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Mientras Ron se metía en el cuarto de baño ella tomó también una decisión: iba a aclarar sus sentimientos y poner fin a aquella situación que tanto dolor estaba causando, tanto a ella como a las personas que más quería.

S&H

Cuando Sirius llegó a su apartamento se dejó caer vestido sobre la cama, con la mano sobre los ojos.

Cuanto más pensaba en la situación que estaba viviendo más impotente se sentía. Estaba enamorado de la novia de uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, tan enamorado como había estado a los dieciséis años.

Ese maldito cruce de hechizos había tenido que devolverla a su tiempo ¿verdad? No podía haberla dejado quietecita en 1976.

Suspiró.

Esa situación no era lo que él deseaba precisamente. Casi deseaba no haber recuperado la memoria, ya que entonces Hermione seguiría con Ron y él no sentiría ese dolor que llevaba por dentro desde que los había visto abrazados en la habitación del hospital.

-Vamos Sirius, afronta esto- se regañó a sí mismo- Han pasado nueve años, ella tiene su vida hecha y está con un chaval estupendo y tú… tu eres un pobre diablo que ha pasado esos nueve años muerto. No formas parte de este mundo ni de su vida, así que aléjate de ella.

Le dolía en el alma esa decisión, pero era lo que debía hacer. Era veinte años mayor que ella, además. Por Merlín, si casi era un asaltacunas.

-Lo siento, Mione- susurró en la oscuridad- Pero he de olvidarte para que podamos ser felices todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Ginny elevó la mirada al cielo, exasperada.

-Hey, Ginny, ayúdame a mover la mesa de sitio. Yo creo que debería estar debajo de la lámpara, así esa zona se podrá usar para bailar y eso- pidió Harry, agarrando un extremo de la mesa de roble.

-Vamos, que quieres ponerla donde estaba ayer por la mañana ¿no?- sonrió Ginny.

Harry rodó los ojos, muy nervioso.

-¿Sí, estaba ahí ayer?- se sorprendió.

-Sip- rió Ginny.

Harry suspiró y rió.

-Estoy un poco nervioso- confesó- No todos los días uno celebra su cumpleaños junto a su padrino al que creía muerto desde hace casi diez años.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Harry- dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Es una ocasión muy especial y todo tiene que ser perfecto.

-¿Crees que le gustará la fiesta?

-Claro que sí- lo tranquilizó Ginny- Ya verás, ésta noche será épica.

S&H

Cuando llegó la noche empezaron a llegar los invitados. Debido al carácter del homenajeado, era una fiesta más bien íntima. De momento habían llegado Neville, acompañado de su novia Hannah, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigann, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George y Angelina Weasley. Además, habían llegado Andrómeda Thonks con el pequeño Teddy y algunos amigos aurores de Harry. Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar también y solo faltaba Sirius por llegar.

La conversación y las risas fluían de manera natural junto a la mesa con la comida, como ocurre siempre. Solo Harry y Ginny sabían que Ron y Hermione habían parado la boda por lo que no había chismorreo en ese sentido, sino en la milagrosa "resurrección" de Sirius. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban enzarzados en una conversación sobre el último caso de elfos domésticos que querían libertad cuando Hermione le susurró a Harry en un aparte:

-¿Cuándo va a venir Sirius?

-No lo sé- dijo Harry- No me dijo la hora exacta a la que vendría…

En ese momento sonó de nuevo el timbre. Harry sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta como un chiquillo el día de Navidad. Cuando abrió la puerta y miró hacia afuera pareció que vacilaba, pero finalmente se apartó y franqueó la entrada. Entró Sirius, muy sonriente, acompañado de una mujer rubia muy atractiva. La conversación cesó abruptamente y Sirius dijo:

-Hola a todos- dijo- Os presento a Megan, una vieja amiga.

-Encantada de conoceros a todos- sonrió ella.

Hermione miró de arriba abajo a la "amiga" de Sirius. Era más o menos de su altura, rubia y muy menudita. Aun así, tenía que admitir que era bastante guapa.

-Mira, Megan- exclamó Sirius cogiendo a Harry del brazo- éste es Harry, el hijo de James, mi ahijado ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Madre mía- dijo ella, riendo- la última vez que te ví eras un bebé.

-¿En serio?- dijo Harry, mirando de reojo a Hermione, como diciendo "no sabía que iba a venir acompañado".

-Claro- dijo Megan- Lily y James tenían que tener muchísimo cuidado porque en cuanto se descuidaban estabas subido en una escoba de juguete que te había regalado Sirius.

Harry sonrió acordándose de la fotografía que había visto de su padre persiguiéndolo por toda la casa mientras volaba en su escoba.

-¿Conocías a mis padres?

-Por supuesto- contestó Megan- Lily y yo nos conocimos en el curso de aurores, pero yo lo dejé un tiempo después y ella continuó con sus estudios. Aún así seguimos siendo muy amigas y así fue como nos conocimos Sirius y yo.

-Bueno- continuó Sirius- Y ella es Ginny, la novia de Harry, y estos son Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos…

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Megan con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿La misma que…?

-Venga, te presentaré al resto de los invitados- dijo Sirius, interrumpiéndola.

Sirius tomó a Megan del brazo y la llevó hasta otro grupo de los invitados, dejando a Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry estupefactos.

-Pero…- dijo Ron, señalando a las espaldas de Sirius y Megan.

Harry hizo un gesto indicando que no tenía ni idea de a qué venía eso.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ella- indicó Harry.

Hermione tomó un largo trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo tampoco- masculló Hermione.

-Al parecer la conoció después de… que te fueras- dijo Ginny.

Hermione la miró arqueando una ceja.

-No me digas.

-No te pongas así conmigo ¿eh? Que yo estoy de tu parte- dijo Ginny entornando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, perdona- se disculpó Hermione.

-Mira, Hermione- dijo Ginny- Cuando desapareciste Sirius tubo que seguir adelante, como tú cuando supiste que había muerto. Lo más seguro es que haya tenido otras historias y tú lo sabes. No esperarías que te guardara ausencia ¿verdad?

-No- admitió ella.

-Bueno, pues relájate y disfruta de la fiesta. Aunque solo sea por Harry.

Hermione asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero que había a su lado sin fijarse en la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Sirius.

Toda la noche estuvieron evitándose entre ellos. Sirius se pasaba todo el rato con Megan, hablando y riendo, y Hermione bailando y hablando con Ron, Harry y Ginny. En un momento dado Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió al dormitorio de sus amigos, donde estaban los abrigos, para coger su bolso. En él tenía el teléfono móvil y tenía que llamar a su padre, que tenía un ligero catarro.

-Mierda- murmuró.

Al abrir el bolso se le había caído el móvil, rebotó en el suelo y cayó debajo de la cama. Hermione suspiró y se arrodilló para recuperarlo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se oyó la última voz que Hermione quería oir en ese momento: Sirius.

-Megan, la fiesta es ahí fuera…

-Ya lo sé- dijo Megan- Pero yo quería estar a solas contigo.

-Ay, Dios- pensó Hermione- Que no se líen aquí, por favor.

-Megan- dijo la voz de Sirius, exasperada- Te lo expliqué. No quiero volver contigo.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?- dijo Megan- Cuando empezamos a salir la primera vez era lo mismo. No la habías olvidado entonces y ahora tampoco lo has hecho.

Se hizo el silencio durante un breve lapso de tiempo en el cual Hermione respiraba despacito para que no la descubrieran.

-Sí, es verdad- admitió Sirius- Es por ella.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude a olvidar?- susurró ella- Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé- dijo él- Pero… en este momento yo no quiero ninguna relación.

-No importa- dijo Megan aligerando el tono- He esperado más de diez años. Puedo esperar un poco más.

-Arpía- pensó Hermione, oculta de la vista de ellos dos.

Esperó unos minutos más después de que la parejita se fuera y después se levantó del suelo con el móvil en la mano. Cuando iba a guardarlo en el bolso de nuevo se acordó de porqué lo había sacado y llamó a su casa. Su padre le contestó y estuvo hablando un rato con él, que parecía encontrarse mejor. Tras colgar se incorporó a la fiesta, buscando a Harry para despedirse. Para ella la fiesta había acabado. Lo vió charlando con Sirius.

-Harry- dijo Hermione- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro- asintió Harry.

-Disculpadme- dijo Sirius- Os dejo hablar.

-Me voy ya- dijo Hermione- Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, perfecta- sonrió Hermione.

De camino a la puerta se cruzó con Megan. La miró de arriba abajo, tal y como Hermione había hecho cuando la vió por primera vez.

-Encantada de conocerte, Herminia.

-Hermione- dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

-Eso- dijo Megan.

Hermione asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero notó que Megan la cogía del brazo.

-Es mío- susurró Megan- Y no permitiré que me lo quites.

-No es mi intención- dijo Hermione- Sirius ya es mayorcito para saber lo que quiere.

-¿Qué haceis?- dijo Sirius.

Megan soltó a Hermione del brazo. Ella la miró seria y se marchó en cuanto Sirius llegó a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI.

-Calla de una maldita vez- rezongó Hermione con la voz ronca.

A nadie le gusta el sonido del despertador a las seis y media de la mañana, pero esa noche Hermione había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante horas antes de quedarse dormida, por lo que es lógico que no estuviera precisamente de buen humor.

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI.

-Me ca…- empezó a maldecir en voz más alta. Con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que estaba a punto de decir apagó el despertador con un gemido. Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, tratando de no pensar en la desastrosa cena de cumpleaños de Harry del día anterior.

-Maldita arpía- refunfuñó.

Vaya, hoy se había levantado con mal vocabulario.

Como cada día desde hacía ocho años, lamentó profundamente la muerte de Remus. No solo se había perdido una gran persona y un gran mago, sino que había perdido a la única persona, aparte de Sirius, que podía explicarle quien narices era Megan. Y ni muerta pensaba preguntarle a Sirius.

Una media hora después, mientras estaba desayunando, llegaron el periódico El Profeta y unas ocho cartas, una buena excusa para dejar de maquinar como arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza a Megan y, por qué no, también a Sirius.

Tomó un sorbo de café a la vez que miraba la correspondencia: siete cartas eran de casos pendientes y la que faltaba era del puño y letra del ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. En primer lugar tomó la del ministro, pero cuando terminó de leer estaba más blanca que el pergamino.

 _Señorita Granger:_

 _Lamento molestarla a estas horas, pero es urgente que acuda de inmediato a mi despacho en el Ministerio. Ha ocurrido algo que puede amenazar seriamente la seguridad del mundo mágico. Solo unas pocas personas, además de usted, van a ser informadas, así que, por favor, no comunique a nadie de esta reunión y compórtese con normalidad._

 _Un saludo._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Ministro de Magia._

S&H

-Buenos días, Hermione- dijo la secretaria del ministro.

-Buenas, Betty- dijo ella, con las piernas aún temblorosas de la carrera que se había pegado. Y con tacones.

-El ministro la está esperando.

-Gracias.

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y llamó. Cuando recibió permiso se introdujo dentro del despacho y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Dentro del despacho estaban todos los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, además de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, Luna, Neville y Harry.

-Ay, Merlín- dijo Hermione en un susurro audible- Es grave ¿verdad?

-Hola, Hermione- dijo el ministro, que estaba de pie al lado de Sirius- No he querido contar nada hasta que llegaras.

Cruzó una mirada con Ron, Harry y Ginny mientras tomaba asiento, pero en sus miradas solo podía ver el mismo desconcierto que ella sentía.

-Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar- asintió Kingsley- Veréis, esto es complicado de explicar… pero lo haré sin rodeos- tomó aire- El Velo de la Muerte que hay en el Departamento de Misterios es… una especie de puerta del espacio-tiempo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sirius, que estaba lívido.

-Cuando Sirius atravesó el Velo y regresó a nuestro mundo pedí a un equipo de toda confianza que investigara lo que había pasado. Al parecer, cuando una persona atraviesa el velo queda suspendido en el espacio-tiempo por tiempo indeterminado. Cuando su mente está recuperada, entonces puede salir del velo en un momento aleatorio.

-¿Y dónde aparecerá?

-En el sitio donde esté el velo de la muerte en ese tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿solo aquellas personas que hayan atravesado el velo de la muerte pueden, de alguna manera, volver?- preguntó Ron.

-Eso parece- corroboró Kingsley- Pero uno de los miembros del equipo que comenté antes dijo algo que me impactó bastante.

-¿Y es…?- alentó Harry.

-Que el Velo es un medio para volver para una persona que esté en, llamémoslo así, el limbo, por lo que es posible que cualquier persona que esté suspendida en el espacio-tiempo podría volver a través del velo, haya atravesado o no el Velo.

-¿Hay otra forma de estar en… el limbo?- preguntó Harry.

-sí, hay otras formas- contestó él.

-Pero… eso no es malo ¿no?- inquirió Arthur.

-No- admitió Kingsley y su figura tembló un poco antes de continuar- Excepto si el que vuelve es Voldemort.

Todos los presentes temblaron ante la idea.

-Eso no sería posible- afirmó Harry- No puede serlo.

-En eso, Harry, estás equivocado- dijo Kingsley, pesaroso- Voldemort tenía el alma mutilada, dividida en ocho partes, según lo que nos has contado. Todos los libros sagrados de todas las religiones del mundo nos indican que, para que un alma tenga descanso eterno, ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno, su alma ha de esta íntegra. Sea un alma bondadosa o malvada da igual, pero mutilar el alma es algo en contra de la naturaleza y es por ello que no se hacen horrocruxes. Es decir, que cada una de las personas que hicieron horrocruxes tienen su alma mutilada y no han conseguido su descanso eterno. Por tanto, esas almas están perdidas en el espacio-tiempo...

-Espera- dijo Harry- ¿Quieres decir que, como Voldemort hizo siete horrocruxes, ahora mismo está vagando en el espacio-tiempo y que puede volver en cualquier momento?

-Si, Harry, eso es exactamente lo que digo- dijo el ministro.

-Pero eso es imposible- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tan imposible como que Sirius haya vuelto?

-Sirius no murió- exclamó Hermione.

-Ni el alma inmortal de Voldemort tampoco- contratacó Kingsley.

Hermione posó las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Oía murmullos de la conversación (más bien discusión) que estaba teniendo lugar en el despacho.

-Entonces… ¿Qué solución tenemos?- preguntó Dedalus Diggle.

Kingsley asintió y dijo:

-Bueno, puede que tengamos una oportunidad, si alguna persona o personas viajaran al pasado e impidieran que Voldemort hiciera los horrocruxes.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Cada uno de los presentes se miraban entre ellos, sabiendo que alguno seria el elegido para ir a esa misión.

-Sé que es una noticia que ha sorprendido a todos. Yo mismo aún no me la creo, pero es importante que sepamos reaccionar a tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más probable es que Voldemort aparezca en el futuro… o en el pasado y la líe parda- Todos los presentes lo miraron estupefactos- Perdón por la expresión.

Se oyeron algunas risitas nerviosas.

-Bueno. Todos nosotros sabemos lo que es luchar contra Voldemort, por lo que no se me ocurre nadie mejor que vosotros para enviar al pasado e intentar solucionar esto…

-Pero Kingsley- interrumpió Sirius- Si evitamos que Voldemort haga horrocruxes… cambiaremos el pasado.

-Sí, pero para hacer un presente mejor y evitar una nueva guerra- dijo el ministro, solemne- Un gran mago me dijo una vez que un verdadero líder no se mide por la cantidad de guerras que gana, sino por aquellas que evita.

-Albus Dumbledore- sonrió Ron.

Kingsley asintió.

-No quiero enviar a toda la Orden al pasado (sería contraproducente quedarnos sin nuestros mejores duelistas en caso de que vuelva Voldemort), pero sí enviar un pequeño grupo de voluntarios. Ahora mismo estáis con las emociones a flor de piel- añadió cuando vió varias miradas de heroísmo y de pánico- así que voy a dejaros que lo penséis durante el día de hoy y mañana nos reuniremos a primera hora para ver quienes… se van. Hoy quedáis eximidos del trabajo.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Aunque en cualquier otro momento un día libre les habría alegrado, en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera calentarles el alma. Tenían que tomar una difícil decisión que les podía costar la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Sirius hundió la vista en la copa de whiskey de fuego que tenía en la mano, ausente. Llevaba así desde la reunión en el despacho de Kingsley, que había tenido lugar hacia una hora larga. Tras la reunión Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, los Weasley y Sirius se reunieron en el apartamento de Harry para discutir la noticia.

-Y yo que creía que ya no íbamos a oír hablar de Voldemort…- murmuró Harry.

-No… pronuncies ese nombre- masculló un alterado Ron, sentado en una butaca.

Hermione, sentada en el brazo de la butaca de Harry, suspiró. Sirius la miró un momento más de lo debido: estaba pálida y ojerosa y se le notaba en la cara lo mucho que la situación la había afectado. Una de las cosas que Sirius más admiraba de ella cuando la conoció era que no se rendía ante las adversidades, que siempre plantaba cara a todos los problemas que le surgían en la vida. Por mucho que Sirius deseara lo contrario, desde el momento en que Kingsley había dicho que necesitaría voluntarios sabía que esa muchacha iba a ser una de las que se ofreciera.

-Ron...tranquilo- dijo Hermione- Ya no está en este mundo. No debes temer su nombre.

Todos en la sala rodaron los ojos: sabían que era una misión imposible que Ron pronunciara ese nombre, o por lo menos que no se estremeciera al oírlo.

-Esta situación es surrealista- dijo Molly- Viajar al pasado para evitar que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado haga horrocruxes.

Arthur, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras sujetaba un vaso de whiskey de fuego con la otra, replicó:

-Ya lo sabemos, querida, pero la idea de que vuelva tampoco es muy halagüeña ¿no?

Molly negó con la cabeza con brío.

-Además, a saber si es cierto que atravesando el Velo se puede viajar al pasado. Porque ¿Quién nos dice que no puede pasar que alguno de los voluntarios se pierdan por el espacio-tiempo…?

-Ay, mamá, no te agobies- dijo Ginny- Si Kingsley nos lo ha propuesto es porque tiene garantías de que puede salir bien. No va a mandar a parte de los mejores duelistas del Londres mágico a la boca del lobo…

Todos los presentes sabían que Ginny tenía razón y la mayoría esbozaron una sonrisa hasta que la voz exaltada de Harry les puso de nuevo en alerta.

-Ginevra Molly Potter, ¿qué quiere decir eso de "no NOS lo habría propuesto"?

-Harry James Potter- contestó ella, poniéndose en pie con los brazos en jarras- Todos en esta sala sabemos que tú vas a ser el primero en presentarte voluntario. No me gusta esa idea, pero la acepto porque sé que tú eres un magnífico auror, con experiencia en combate, además de que no descansarás tranquilo sabiendo que otros se enfrentan a Él sin que tú ayudes a derrotarlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo me vaya a quedar mirando cómo te vas sin hacer nada para ayudarte. Ya lo hice una vez- añadió en voz más baja- y no tienes ni idea de lo horrible que fue verte ahí, tirado, inmóvil… creí que habías muerto.

Sirius miró cómo su ahijado se levantaba con la angustia en su rostro para abrazar a su esposa sin poder evitar creer que era James, que abrazaba a Lily. También ella le había montado una escena parecida una vez en el salón de su casa en Godric's Hollow, al poco de enterarse de que estaba embarazada de Harry.

-Merlín- murmuró Sirius, atónito, mirando cómo Ginny se abrazaba a su vientre mientras Harry le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

Sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él y la vió como miraba a su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No voy a quedarme esperando otra vez- sentenció ella- Voy a ir contigo quieras o no.

-Pero… será peligroso- balbuceó Harry.

-Harry, yo no soy de las que se quedan mirando. Lucho por lo que quiero.

-Doy fe- rió Hermione.

Sirius sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo también voy- dijo Ron, serio- Alguien ha de cuidaros.

-¿Y ese alguien serás tú?- dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto, hermano- dijo Ron.

-Y alguien tendrá que cuidar de que el cuidador no se duerma en los laureles- sonrió Hermione

-Ni que yo fuera tan dormilón- dijo Ron.

-Noooooo- dijeron todos los presentes y rieron.

-Yo también iré- añadió Neville.

-La lealtad hacia los amigos se demuestra en los momentos difíciles- dijo Luna- Así que yo también iré.

Como se parecía a Lisa…

Molly soltó un sollozo ahogado.

-Sé que es algo que debéis hacer y que estáis preparados… pero… sois mis hijos… todos…

-Tranquila, señora Weasley- dijo Harry- Se los devolveré sanos y salvos.

-Tú también has de volver, cielo- dijo Molly, llorando.

-Yo cuidaré de que vuelva- sentenció Sirius. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? ¿Creíais que me lo iba a perder?

-Pero… Sirius… tú no…

-Es peligroso.

Las voces se alzaban cada vez más hasta que Arthur levantó un poco más la voz.

-CALLAOS. Es verdad que es peligroso, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que Sirius está en plenas capacidades mágicas, porque lo han evaluado diferentes medimagos. Además, que es su decisión, sus razones tendrán y no podemos impedírselo.

-Gracias Arthur- sonrió Sirius.

Después de aquella discusión pasaron un rato más hablando hasta que Luna indicó que debía irse porque había quedado con su novio, un tal Rolf Scamander, y todos decidieron irse. Sirius se quedó un rato más con Harry y Ginny, ya que su ahijado quería enseñarle una revista que había encontrado en un quiosco muggle sobre motos.

Una vez acabó de ver la revista se fue a su apartamento. Mientras iba de camino a su casa dando un paseo por los jardines le pareció ver una figura sentada en un banco. La miró de reojo, pero no quiso acercarse hasta que vio que era Hermione.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Sirius.

Hermione se levantó del asiento y se frotó los ojos ¿Estaba llorando?

-Vaya, creía que ya habías vuelto a casa- sonrió ella.

-Sí, volvía ahora- contestó Sirius- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente- contestó Hermione, cortante- Es solo que… cuando parece que todo va bien, que no hay de qué preocuparse… todo se desmorona.

-Ya, yo también lo he notado- coincidió él- Parece que traigo la desgracia conmigo ¿eh?- bromeó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Hermione soltó una carcajada histérica.

-Eso parece.

-Y pensar que ayer estábamos tan contentos en la fiesta de Harry….

-Unos más que otros- dijo Hermione.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

-Nada, no. ¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que tú parecías muy contento paseando del brazo de esa tal Susan- dijo ella con acidez.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Sirius, incrédulo- Susan es una buena amiga que…

-Ja, no me hagas reír, que no tengo ganas- lo cortó ella- Sé que tuviste un lío con ella años después de que desapareciera.

Sirius estaba atónito. Ella estaba con Ron y se les veía muy cómplices, aunque Harry dijera que ella la más desapegada de la pareja ¿por qué puñetas le estaba montando ese numerito de celos?

-Yo también tenía que rehacer mi vida, Hermione.

-Y no te culpo, pero ¿por qué tenías que traerla a la fiesta de Harry?

-Porque me apetecía ¿vale?- gritó Sirius, un poco fuera de sí- Porque estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien que me comprendiera, que me escuchara, alguien con quien poder hablar de… antes de Azkaban.

-Podías haber hablado conmigo- susurró Hermione.

-Tú ya estarías muy ocupada preparando tu boda con Ron, no quería molestarte- dijo Sirius, seco.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos. Se acercó a él hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía oler su aroma a vainilla.

-No habrías molestado en absoluto porque Ron y yo no nos vamos a casar.

Sirius sintió como si le dieran un golpetazo en la cabeza con una bludger a la vez que le quitaban un peso de encima del corazón. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos directamente y no parecía que mintiera.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó.

-Lo que has oído. Ron y yo hemos suspendido la boda y…

No pudo continuar explicándose porque Sirius tomó posesión de su boca en un suspiro.

-Oh, Dios mío, cuanto lo he echado de menos…- pensó Hermione.

El deseo entre los dos se evidenciaba en el beso que compartían: era suave, apasionado y desesperado… y con lengua. Hermione pasó las manos por el cuello de Sirius a la vez que él la abrazaba, dejando aún menos espacio entre ellos. Solo se separaron cuando sentían que necesitaban aire, y aun así continuaron abrazados, sonrientes.

-Cómo te he echado de menos, Mione- susurró Sirius.

-Y yo a ti, tontorrón- rio ella sobre sus labios.

-Hey, ¿a quién llamas tú tontorrón?- dijo Sirius, haciéndole cosquillas.

Hermione empezó a reir mientras intentaba esquivar los dedos de Sirius.

-A ti- dijo ella.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Sirius- Has perdido todos los valores que tenías en 1977, como se nota que hoy en día ya no enseñan los valores de antes. Tendré que… darte clases privadas de modales.

Hermione sonrió y tiró de él hacia el portal del hombre.

-Sí, profesor.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Hermione despertó con una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro. Se sentía extraña en esa cama, se preguntó por qué el colchón le resultaba tan raro… hasta que recordó que ese no era su colchón.

 _Flashback._

 _Nada más entrar en la casa de Sirius Hermione tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo._

 _-Ouch._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius, encendiendo la luz._

 _-Sí, perfectamente- dijo ella, tratando de levantarse. Menuda manera de empezar la noche._

 _-Ven aquí, anda- rio Sirius._

 _Hermione se levantó de suelo como pudo y fue hacia Sirius, que estaba en la cocina mojando un paño con agua._

 _-¿Qué haces?- murmuró ella._

 _-Te has hecho una brecha- dijo Sirius con ternura._

 _Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se fijó en sus dedos manchados de sangre._

 _-Quieta- ordenó él- Episkeyo._

 _De inmediato la chica sintió que su herida se cerraba. Sirius tomó a continuación el paño de cocina y se lo pasó por la cara, limpiándole la sangre. Hermione cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió vio que Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica._

 _-¿Qué?- susurró._

 _-Me estaba acordando que una vez dijiste que los momentos románticos siempre los teníamos cuando uno de los dos estaba herido…_

 _-Mentira, dije que en la enfermería- interrumpió ella._

 _-¿Seguro?- dijo Sirius, sonriente._

 _-Ajá- corroboró ella, apartándole la mano de su cabeza._

 _El hombre rio mientras ella se levantaba del taburete en el que se había sentado y le cogía la cara con ambas manos. Su mirada gris, antaño siempre sonriente, se oscureció mientras ella lo acariciaba._

 _-¿Estás segura?- murmuró Sirius con voz ronca._

 _Hermione sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas. No es que no hubiera hecho el amor antes, solo que… con Sirius sería algo especial, ya que lo que había sentido esos meses que estuvieron juntos no lo sintió con nadie jamás._

 _-Sí- murmuró._

 _No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues él ya la estaba besando. Las manos de Sirius descansaban en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Comenzó a acariciarla, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en donde su piel estaba descubierta. Su toque, acalorado, lo hizo acalorarse a él también, olvidando todos los problemas y preocupaciones, dejando solo el deseo de un hombre por una mujer._

 _Había tenido que esperar bastantes años para tenerla así: años en los cuales solo tenía su recuerdo y el dolor por su pérdida. Pero apartó de su mente tales pensamientos, ya que solo existía el ahora, el presente, Hermione. Todo iría bien mientras se abrazaran._

 _Sintió a Hermione suspirar entre sus brazos mientras alzaba las manos y las enterraba en su pelo para atraerlo más hacia ella. Ahí fue cuando se perdió._

 _La alzó en brazos y la sentó sobre… bueno, sobre algo (ni siquiera lo sabía, lo único que necesitaba es que fuera estable) y se colocó entre sus muslos mientras no dejaban de besarse. Su beso, antes dulce y cargado de promesas era ahora apasionado, ardiente y sensual. Hermione soltó una risita contra sus labios mientras iba soltándole los botones de la camisa al notar que su ropa interior desaparecía bajo las expertas manos de Sirius. Esa mujer lo iba a matar un día._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Sirius en un susurro ronco._

 _Hermione lo miró fijamente, con los ojos castaños oscurecidos por la pasión._

 _-Estaba pensando… que hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto- confesó Hermione en un susurro._

 _Sirius negó con la cabeza, no porque no creyera lo que le decía, sino porque seguro que no se había imaginado esa escena tantas veces como él, antes y después de volver del Velo de la muerte. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Hermione y vio que le corría por la cara una lágrima solitaria._

 _-Sufrí tanto cuando supe que habías muerto…- sollozó._

 _Sirius enseguida le secó la lágrima con el pulgar y la besó de nuevo antes de decirle:_

 _-Shhhh. Tranquila, estoy aquí y nunca me volveré a ir._

 _Hermione asintió y lo miró con esos ojos profundos de color chocolate que lo volvían loco. Se mordió el labio inferior y le acarició la cara. Su rostro, hecho fuego, se acomodó a la palma de la mano de Hermione como si estuviera hecho para ella. Continuó por el cuello de Sirius y se posó en su pecho. Como los botones de la camisa ya estaban desabrochados sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de Sirius. Sus caricias eran insoportables y tentarlo así una crueldad._

 _Completamente obnubilado llevó la mano hacia el suave triángulo de vello que estaba entre sus muslos. Estaba húmeda y la acarició con la intención de darle placer sólo con la mano. Hermione se arqueó contra su mano._

 _-No me hagas esto- susurró- Te deseo, ya._

 _Con esas palabras desapareció toda cordura de su mente._

 _Le alzó las piernas y ella le rodeó las caderas con ellas a la vez que le aferraba de los hombros._

 _La acarició y mientras la besaba la abrió y la penetró._

 _Hermione jadeó ante la invasión y el hecho de sentirse llena de él hasta el fondo. Le dolía un poco y él lo sabía porque se quedó quieto, mirándola y apretando los dientes, dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista. El dolor quedó rápidamente sustituido por el placer, por lo que se movió hacia delante._

 _Esa fue la perdición de Sirius._

 _Embistió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la abrazaba, sintiendo como el interior de ella se cerraban y contraían cada vez más rápido, muestra de su deseo. La abrazó con más fuerza aún durante el frenesí final, que los hizo elevarse a alturas nunca sobrevoladas por ninguno de los dos._

 _Fin del flashback._

Hermione sonrió al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y se volvió hacia su derecha para mirar a Sirius. El hombre estaba acostado de espaldas, con un antebrazo sobre los ojos. Se lo veía relajado pero cansado. En ese momento movió la cabeza y apartó la mano de su rostro, mirándola adormilado.

-Buenos días- dijo Sirius.

-Buenos días- sonrió ella.

Sirius la miró mientras una ancha sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-No me sonrías así o volveremos a empezar- amenazó él mientras se acercaba a ella en la cama.

Hermione rio, pero se apartó de Sirius, cuando vio el reloj tras él.

-Venga, tenemos que irnos- dijo ella- vamos con el tiempo justo.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó desconcertado.

-A la reunión con Kingsley, ¿no te acuerdas?- le recordó ella, cogiendo el vestido de una lámpara. Como había llegado hasta allí no podía decirlo.

Sirius gimió. Era cierto, habían quedado con el ministro de magia para decidir quiénes de los miembros de la Orden irían al pasado para destruir definitivamente a Voldemort.

-Pero mujer- dijo Sirius- Tenemos aún una hora para llegar. Déjame descansar un poco, que anoche no pude descansar mucho…- terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione lo miró y, de un salto, volvió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sirius. Él se puso duro de inmediato.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien- dijo ella con esa sonrisa luminosa que solo ella ponía- Ya que vamos tarde ya podría invertir un poco de mi tiempo en darme una ducha ¿no crees?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos con una risa maliciosa. Esa mujer lo volvía loco, pensó mientras se levantaba con ella a lo koala dirección a la ducha, pero esa locura le gustaba.

Un buen rato después llegaron al despacho del ministro (al final se habían tenido que saltar el desayuno para poder llegar a tiempo), donde ya estaban todos esperando. Hubo muecas de incredulidad cuando los vieron llegar juntos, pero ellos mantuvieron la cabeza alta y ningún contacto entre ellos. Hermione le había pedido tiempo a Sirius antes de hacer pública su relación para hablar con Ron y romper definitivamente con el: se lo debía. Sirius aceptó, comprensivo.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos- dijo el ministro mientras ellos se sentaban- tenemos que decidir sobre la misión que les encomendé ayer. ¿Han pensado sobre ello?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kingsley- Que se pongan en pie quienes quieran ir a la misión.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Neville y Luna se pusieron de inmediato en pie. Kingsley los valoró con la mirada y, con una mueca de cansancio volvió a preguntar:

-¿Nadie más?

El resto de miembros de la Orden se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, pero nadie más se levantó.

-en ese caso… de acuerdo- concedió el ministro- ¿Por qué siempre estáis vosotros por medio?

Harry sonrió mirando a sus amigos y padrino, leales a él hasta la muerte.

-Si no, no seríamos nosotros.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a tod s.**

 **Me ha costado, pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **He de decir que me está costando muchísimo continuar este fic y os voy a decir porqué:**

 **Veréis, hace años me leí un fic titulado Cama de Rosas en el que hablaba de un viaje en el tiempo de Hermione a la época de los merodeadores. Empecé a leerlo sin mucha ilusión, pero he de decir que la trama me enganchó y me acabó encantando. Me hice fan de las historias de viajes en el tiempo por ese fic. Cuando ya lo había leído unas cuantas veces me dije: Jo, pues yo lo hubiera escrito habría hecho esto, esto, esto. No habría sido asi… etc etc. Así fue como en mi mente se fraguó el fic de Una historia a través del tiempo.**

 **Una cálida noche de verano me dije: Oye, ¿por qué no lo escribes en Potterfics? Y allí me fui. Tiempo después, al ver el éxito, publiqué también en Fanfiction, con el éxito que ya sabeis. La cuestión es que en mi mente Hermione no volvió a su tiempo, sino que se quedó en el pasado, es decir, imaginé un final distinto del que escribí para este fic.**

 **Por eso es por lo que me está costando tanto continuarlo, porque yo para escribir necesito saber cómo empezar y terminar el capítulo, no me va lo de improvisar.**

 **Os pido perdón a todos mis seguidores que esperan un capitulo que no termina de llegar y os prometo que intentaré subir con más regularidad en este fic, pero no puedo prometeros que lo consiga.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme.**

 **Os adoro jajajajaja.**

Ese mismo día acordaron la fecha del viaje en el tiempo: una semana después. Durante esa semana debían prepararse física y emocionalmente para el viaje, además de despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Cuando llegó el día D, hora H (idea de Harry), el día amaneció gris y lluvioso, como si supiera que sus mejores magos y brujas iban a dejar este mundo y viajar a otro en busca de un futuro mejor. Se reunieron en la Sala del Velo. Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación sintió un escalofrío en la columna. Allí estaba el objeto causante de que se perdiera diez años de la vida de Harry. Diez años y luz, de lucha, de diversión, de Hermione… sintió que Hermione lo tomaba de la mano para infundirle fuerzas. Sirius la miró y sonrió, para no preocuparla.

En la sala ya estaban todos los demás del grupo: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y luna. Junto a ellos estaba el Ministro de Magia y varios inefables.

-Bien, ya estáis todos aquí- suspiró Kingsley- Por favor, venís aquí todos.

Los siete magos se reunieron alrededor de Kingsley. El Ministro los miró a todos intensamente antes de hablar.

-Lo que vais a hacer no tiene vuelta atrás- repitió de nuevo, como había hecho casi todos los días durante la última semana- Siento ser tan repetitivo, pero…

-Lo entendemos, Kingsley- dijo Harry- Pero creo que todos sabemos lo que hacemos.

Los demás asintieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kingsley- Entonces, adelante. Recordad que vuestra misión es impedir que Voldemort sepa de la existencia de los horrocruxes, o cómo hacerlos. No sé qué decir en estos casos…

-Un "buena suerte" creo que estará bien, señor- dijo Ron, provocando que Kingsley riera.

-Entonces… buena suerte.

Harry se puso el primero frente al velo para atravesarlo. Tras él estaba Sirius, luego Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y, por último, Luna.

-Recordad que debéis tener muy claro el momento al cual queréis viajar. Si no, vagareis por el espacio-tiempo, como le pasó a Sirius.

-No me lo recuerdes, anda- dijo Sirius.

Harry tomó aire muy hondo y, de una zancada atravesó el velo. El velo se agitó como si pasara una corriente de aire, pero Harry ya no estaba. Sirius lo siguió a los pocos segundos, con la mente puesta en su objetivo: Hogsmeade el 19 de Julio de 1937 a las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando Voldemort tenía once años.

Un año después de la desaparición de Sirius, Dumbledore había aleccionado a Harry para que supiera como vencer a Voldemort. En esas "clases particulares" Dumbledore le mostraba fragmentos de la vida de Voldemort para que comprendiera a su enemigo. De manera resumida, Voldemort era hijo de Tom Ryddley, un muggle, y Mérope Gaunt, una bruja. Ella hizo una poción de amor para que Tom se enamorara de ella, pero cuando se le pasaron los efectos éste la abandonó dejándola sola y embarazada. Cuando Voldemort tubo dieciséis años averiguó quien era su familia materna y paterna y se tomó la justicia por su mano matando a sus abuelos paternos y a su padre. Entonces fue cuando creó su primer horrocrux. Por eso decidieron viajar a ese momento del pasado.

El plan era sacar todos los libros sobre horrocruxes de la biblioteca antes de que llegara Voldemort y tuviera oportunidad de leerlos y sacar a Morfín, el tío de Voldemort, de la cabaña de los Gaunt antes de que su sobrino supiera quien era.

Cuando atravesó el velo sintió como el raído tejido le daba en la frente… antes de sentir el sol sobre la piel. Abrió los ojos con algo de temor, pero se dio cuenta de que había funcionado. Harry estaba ante él y lo miraba feliz, pues estaban en Hogsmeade y el reloj que había en uno de los locales señalaba que eran las seis de la mañana.

-Lo hemos conseguido- exclamó Harry- Que susto, Merlín bendito.

Sirius sonrió.

-Solo faltan los otros…

\- ¿Cómo yo? - dijo una voz tras Harry. Era Hermione, que avanzaba hacia ellos, sonriente.

Harry soltó un grito de alegría y la abrazó.

-Hey- dijo Ron- ¿Puedo unirme yo?

-Ron…- exclamó Harry, abrazándolos a los dos.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban los siete allí, enteros y en perfectas condiciones.

-Oye, pues esto no está tan cambiado ¿eh? - dijo Ron.

-No, la verdad es que está muy parecido a cómo Hogsmeade en nuestra época- corroboró Luna.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione- Ginny y yo nos vamos a Hogwarts a sacar el libro que habla de cómo hacer horrocruxes.

-Sí y nosotros deberíamos ponernos en marcha, ¿no creéis? - dijo Harry.

Durante la semana que habían pasado preparándose para su viaje, averiguaron dónde se encontraba la cabaña de los Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort, por tanto, todos excepto Hermione y Ginny se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron. Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron a las afueras de un pueblecito llamado, según ponía en el cartel, Pequeño Hangleton. En lo alto de una de las colinas que lo rodeaban había una gran casa solariega en pleno esplendor.

-Ahí es donde vive el padre de Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Vaya, no está nada mal- bromeó Ron.

-La casa de los Gaunt tiene que estar por aquí- dijo Sirius.

-En realidad…- dijo Harry- Yo sé exactamente dónde está.

\- ¿Cómo…? - comenzó a preguntar Neville.

-Claro, Harry estuvo viendo recuerdos de un hombre que conoció a los Gaunt en el pensadero de Dumbledore- dijo Ron.

-Es por aquí, chicos- dijo Harry.

Al cabo de unos minutos de marcha a través de un bosquecillo encontraron una cabaña escondida entre el follaje. Harry se detuvo de sopetón e impidió que los demás siguieran caminando.

-Ahora con cuidado. Morfín, el tío de Voldemort, vive aún aquí. Es él quien le dice que su padre vive en la casa solariega, por tanto, hemos de tener cuidado.

Sirius asintió y dijo:

-Escondeos detrás de ese seto- dijo, señalando uno de los setos que rodeaban la casa y que estaba a unos cinco metros de ellos- Yo aturdiré a Morfín y lo sacaré de la casa antes de que venga Voldemort.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Neville.

-No, es mejor que vaya solo uno. Así iré más ligero- pidió Sirius.

Hermione elevó una ceja, dejando ver que no estaba conforme, pero asintió.

-Venga, si todo sale bien os invito a todos a unas cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade- propuso Neville.

-Ala, Neville, que generoso- rio Ron.

Sirius tomó la capa de manos de Harry y desapareció bajo ella. Mientras se acercaba a la casa notaba con familiaridad la capa flotando a su alrededor. La cantidad de veces que había desaparecido bajo la capa con James, Remus y Peter… con un poco de suerte cambiaría el futuro para evitar sus muertes. Meneó la cabeza para concentrarse y se asomó a la ventana de la casa.

El interior de la cabaña estaba sucio y maloliente. Al principio no distinguió ninguna forma humana en el interior, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante en la cabaña pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre sentado en un sillón. Parecía dormido, pero no se confió.

Tenía que crear alguna distracción que le permitirá entrar en la cabaña y apuntar a Morfín con la varita. Miró alrededor y vio un gran espejo que colgaba justo enfrente de Morfín y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Apuntó con su varita al espejo y pensó: Diffindo.

Las cuerdas que sujetaban el espejo a la pared se rompieron y el espejo cayó al suelo estallando en miles de fragmentos de cristal. Aprovechando el ruido Sirius dio un salto y se coló por la ventana sin hacer ruido al mismo tiempo que Morfín se levantaba de un salto del sillón.

-Maldita sea- dijo Morfín con una voz ronca.

Sirius avanzó unos pasos, pero su peso hizo que crujiera uno de los maderos. Morfín se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar el hechizo no verbal de desmayo lanzado por Sirius.

Sirius se acercó al cuerpo desmadejado de Morfín y comprobó que todavía llevaba en el dedo el anillo de Sorvolo, el anillo que se convertiría en su primer horrocrux. Con un suspiro de alivio se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana para gritar:

-Chicos, ya está.

En un minuto apenas ya estaban los cinco compañeros alrededor de Morfín.

-Bueno, fase uno completada- dijo Harry- Espero que a Hermione le haya ido bien también.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-Nací preparada, Hermione- rió bajito Ginny.

-Tranquila, fiera- replicó, cansada.

Ambas amigas estaban en las puertas del colegio Hogwarts, sesenta años antes de que ellas estudiaran allí, y contemplaban el familiar paisaje, idéntico a cómo lo recordaban.

-Dejémonos de sentimentalismos- dijo Ginny, optimista- Vamos a ello.

Hermione asintió y se apuntó a sí misma con la varita. Pronunció un hechizo desilusionador tan potente que acabó siendo invisible a sus propios ojos. Una vez que Ginny la imitó se pusieron en camino hacia las escaleras de piedra que daban acceso al castillo. Aprovechando que las puertas se abrían en ese momento para dejar salir a un hombre de aspecto robusto que debía ser el antecesor de Hagrid, entraron en el castillo. A diferencia de en sus años escolares, el castillo estaba en silencio y muy solitario. Sin los alumnos ni los profesores que habitualmente lo ocupaban, el colegio se veía muy silencioso.

Hermione empezó a subir la escalinata principal y recorrió los pasillos que la conducían a su destino: la biblioteca. Llegaron a ella sin ningún percance y, una vez a salvo dentro de ella, deshicieron el hechizo desilusionador.

-Guau, que sensación más extraña- comentó Ginny- Eso de atravesar el castillo sin nadie a la vista… daba un poco de yuyu.

-Tienes razón, era extraño ver el castillo tan… muerto- coincidió Hermione.

-Al lío- dijo Ginny y giró sobre sí misma para contemplar la biblioteca- ¿Dónde crees que estarán?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Por lo que Harry había dicho, Voldemort encontró el libro que hablaba de los horrocruxes en la biblioteca del castillo, pero no sabía donde. Hermione suponía que semejantes libros estarían en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pues esos conocimientos solo deberían estar disponibles para las mentes más maduras y amuebladas.

-Digo yo que estarán en la sección prohibida- dijo Hermione.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga y le hizo un gesto con el brazo.

-Despues de ti- dijo, riéndose.

Hermione guió a su amiga hacia la entrada a la sección prohibida. Sacó la varita una vez llegó a la verja que marcaba los límites entre las dos secciones y murmuró:

-Alohomora.

La cancela se abrió y les franqueó el paso. Hermione se plantó en medio de la sala y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría muchas cosas, cambiaría el futuro, pero construirían uno mejor. Estaba segura.

-Accio libros sobre horrocruxes- conjuró, imitándose a sí misma dentro de unos años, o hace unos años… que lío.

Una docena de libros volaron desde la sección prohibida hasta la mesa que había al lado de Hermione. Ginny se acercó de inmediato a los volúmenes y los ojeó.

-Madre mía- suspiró Ginny- Y pensar que por culpa de estos libros El-Que-No-Debe-Nombrarse consiguió hacer horrocruxes…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Los libros no son los causantes de que Voldemort decidiera hacer lo que hizo…

-Es verdad, perdona, no quise meterme con tus adorados libros- rió Ginny, sonriendo sin maldad a Hermione.

-Bueno, debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea…- propuso la castaña.

Ginny asintió y ambas volvieron a desilusionarse para salir del castillo del mismo modo que habían entrado. Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y recuperar de nuevo su apariencia, Hermione depositó los libros en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- inquirió.

-Opino que deberíamos quemarlos- dijo Ginny- Al fuego con ellos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida Hermione.

-Así evitamos que Quien-Tú-Sabes los encuentre y los lea- explicó Ginny- Él y cualquier otro mago o bruja.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero… está en contra de todos mis principios quemar un libro.

-Si quieres lo hago yo- se ofreció Ginny, arremangándose.

-¡No!- exclamó Hermione- Esperaremos a los demás para ver que hacemos con ellos.

Dicho esto Hermione introdujo los libros en su pequeño bolsito de cuentas, el mismo que había llevado en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes a sus diecisiete años. Allí estarían seguros. Ginny bufó, pero dejó a Hermione que los guardara. A continuación caminaron un rato hasta llegara las afueras de Hogsmeade, lugar en donde habían quedado con Sirius, Harry, Ron, Neville y Luna. Ginny se dejó caer, agotada, en un tronco de árbol.

-Puf, estoy agotada- dijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada por el embarazo de Ginny.

-Bien- sonrió ella- No he tenido casi nauseas, pero sí que me noto más cansada de lo normal.

-Debe ser maravilloso eso de sentir crecer una nueva vida dentro de ti- suspiró Hermione.

-Seguramente tú dentro de poco tendrás un hijo o hija- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No sé si Sirius querrá…

-Venga ya- dijo Ginny- Sirius está loco por ti y si tú quieres ir a vivir a Júpiter él te comprará la nave espacial y correrá con todos los gastos para que vayáis a vivir allí. Él es tu media naranja, querida amiga y, cuando todo se solucione, tendréis una gran vida juntos.

Hermione sonrió feliz ante las palabras de su amiga. Cuando se imaginaba su futuro familiar se veía a sí misma con dos niños (por lo menos), un gato, un marido y una gran casa con jardín donde invitar a sus amigos y familia cada fin de semana. En fín, el sueño de la mayoría de la gente.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo.

En ese momento se oyó una serie de chasquidos que les alertaron de la llegada del resto del grupo. Antes ellas aparecieron de la nada Luna, Ron, Harry, Neville y Sirius. Estos dos últimos sostenían a un mago de aspecto abandonado completamente inconsciente. Hermione ahogó un grito y corrió hacia Sirius.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Estais bien?- preguntó al tiempo que abrazaba a Sirius.

-Estamos bien, tranquila- murmuró en el oído de la chica y acariciándola en la espalda a la vez.

-¿Ése es Morfín Gaunt?- preguntó Ginny, apartándose de Harry y abrazando a Ron.

-Sí- afirmó Luna- Tiene una casa muy pintoresca.

Ron bufó.

-Luna, era una casucha y estaba abandonada- replicó el pelirrojo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Todos rieron con ganas y depositaron a Morfín en el suelo mientras decidían qué hacer a continuación.

-Propongo que vayamos a alguna posada y pidamos alojamiento- dijo Harry.

-Sí, decimos: Queremos habitaciones para ocho, por favor. ¿El tipo que está inconsciente? Es nuestro tío, que se ha pasado un poco con el whiskey de fuego- se burló Ron- Tenemos que ver que hacemos con Morfín antes de dejarnos ver en público.

-¿Qué propones tú, listo?

-Bueno, Hermione se ha traido la tienda que usamos en la búsqueda de horrocruxes- explicó Ron- propongo que la usemos como en aquel entonces. Una vez estemos seguros de que Morfín no es un peligro, podremos dejar de escondernos.

Estuvieron debatiendo un rato y decidieron que la opción de Ron era la mejor, así que se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron en un bosque de abetos. Hermione sacó la tienda del bolsito y la montó mientras los demás ponían hechizos de protección en torno al claro y buscaban leña para el fuego. Harry decidió que lo mejor era arrebatarle el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt del dedo ya que, si no lo tenía, Voldemort no podía quitárselo ni convertirlo en horrocrux. Una vez hecho esto, Sirius y Neville amarraron con cuerdas a Morfín en una silla y, una vez seguros que no se escaparía ni tenía ningún objeto peligroso a mano, lo desembrujaron.

-Enervate- susurró Sirius.

Morfín sacudió de golpe la cabeza y los miró con sus pequeños ojillos. Al notar que estaba atado empezó a revolverse.

-ASQUEROSOS SANGRE SUCIA, SOLTADME AHORA MISMO. INMUNDOS. SOY MORFÍN GAUNT, DESCENCIENTE DIRECTO DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN- gritó Morfín.

Hermione dirigió su varita hacia el rostro del mago y éste se quedó callado, mirándola.

-Si no te callas ahora mismo te dejaré sin voz- amenazó- Escucha lo que tenemos que decirte y luego podrás hablar.

El hombre asintió y clavó en ellos sus ojos amenazantes, pero no soltó ni una palabra.

-Somos… somos agentes del Ministerio de Magia, sí- dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, que asintió- Hemos venido a buscarlo para…

-Para protegerlo- dijo Harry, en un rapto de inspiración- Hay un joven que desea matarlo. Un joven relacionado con su hermana.

-Mi hermana está muerta- dijo Morfín, con gesto de asco en su rostro inmundo- Murió al poco de abandonarla ese sucio muggle del que se enamoró.

-Mérope estaba embarazada ¿lo sabía?- interrumpió Hermione- Su hijo es el joven que lo busca.

-¿Porqué desea buscarme?- inquirió Morfín.

-Porque sabe que usted no la ayudó. No fue en su busca cuando ella murió y él creció solo en un orfanato. Viene en busca de venganza y le aseguro que es un duelista inmejorable- dijo Harry.

Morfín los miró entonces con los ojos como platos. Los siete se miraron: los estaba creyendo.

-Hemos venido para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, donde no lo encuentre jamás- explicó Harry.

-No, no puedo abandonar la casa- dijo Morfín, negando vehementemente con la cabeza- Mi padre…

-Su padre está muerto- replicó Sirius duramente- Y ¿Qué es más importante? ¿su vida o seguir viviendo en una casa que se cae a pedazos?

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Morfín asintió.

-De acuerdo, llevarme donde sea. Haré lo que sea, pero no dejéis que me encuentre- suplicó.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Media hora después de haber llegado ya estaban haciendo planes para volver a irse con Morfín hacia un lugar seguro. Cuando Voldemort descubriera que no estaba dentro de la cabaña intentaría encontrarlo de nuevo, así que tendrían que darse prisa. Después de varias propuestas desechadas, decidieron llevarlo a Australia, un lugar cálido y alejado de Londres en el que adoptaría una nueva identidad: Roger Higgs, un nombre muggle y corriente en opinión de Morfín.

-Ni hablar- decía Morfín- No voy a adoptar un nombre muggle.

-Si te presentas en Australia diciendo que eres Morfín Gaunt, él vendrá a buscarte de nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - le decían ellos, tratando de convencerlo.

-No- razonaba él- Pero no podéis pedirme que me relaciones con escoria como…

Morfín no había acabado de decir la frase cuando las varitas de Sirius, Ron, Harry y Ginny lo apuntaban justo entre los ojos.

-Acaba la frase si tienes lo que hay que tener- amenazó Sirius con los dientes apretados.

-Tranquilo, Sirius, no merece la pena- dijo Harry, apretándole el brazo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Neville y Luna se separaron unos metros de Morfín y empezaron a cuchichear.

-Es demasiado peligroso- dijo Ginny- En cuanto lo dejemos solo va a empezar a decir que desciende de Salazar Slytherin, que es hijo de Gaunt…

-No podemos dejarlo ir- dijo Ron, asintiendo hacia su hermana.

-O podría haber otra solución- dijo Hermione con voz queda. Todos sus compañeros la miraron, inquisitivos- Podríamos desmemorizarlo, hacerle creer que es un muggle y que no existe la magia.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando.

-Es un plan genial, Hermione- aplaudió Luna- Podríamos darle un poco de polvo de hadas, que tiene poderes para aturdir la mente, según estudios recientes de mi padre…

-No creo que eso nos sirva, Luna- le sonrió Ron- Bastará con un hechizo para desmemorizarlo.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ese plan, Hermione?- preguntó Sirius, maravillado.

Hermione le sonrió, un poco triste.

-Hace años tuve que hacerle un hechizo desmemorizante a mis padres para protegerlos de Voldemort. Les hice creer que no existía la magia y que no habían tenido ninguna hija…- explicó Hermione con la voz cargada de lágrimas. Sirius la abrazó, ofreciéndole su apoyo- Fue muy duro. pero… si mis padres pudieron olvidar que tenían una hija, Morfín podrá olvidar su locura, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos acabar con Voldemort.

Sirius le apretó la mano y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo entonces. Tenemos un plan- sonrió- Si os parece, yo lanzaré el hechizo.

Ellos asintieron, pues conocían el nivel de conocimientos mágicos de Sirius y sabían que sería lo bastante potente como para hacer olvidar a Morfín lo que ellos deseaban.

Se volvieron hacia su cautivo y Sirius lo apuntó con su varita a la cabeza. Morfín lo miró con los ojos como platos, asustado.

\- ¿Qué vais a…?

-Obliviate- pronunció Sirius.

Morfín se quedó con la mirada desenfocada mientras Sirius extraía sus recuerdos de su mente e implantaba unos nuevos, como que se iba a ir a vivir a Australia porque quería recuperar sus raíces. Cuando acabó Morfín seguía con la mirada perdida y Hermione aprovechó para cambiarle los rasgos faciales, con el fin de que Voldemort no pudiera reconocerlo si se lo encontraba por casualidad.

\- ¿Seguro que lo has lecho bien? - preguntó Neville al animago. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius lo miraba enfadado reculó- Es decir, sé que lo has hecho genial, pero… sigue con la mirada perdida…

-Es normal. Ten en cuenta que ha extraido toda una vida de su cabeza y puesto otra muy diferente- explicó Hermione- Venga, dejémoslo en el aeropuerto mientras siga aturdido.

Los siete hicieron un corro en torno a Morfín y se aparecieron en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Mientras Sirius, Neville y Ron llevaban a Morfín al baño para adecentar su aspecto (Oh, cielos, parece que lo han atracado, amigo. Deje que lo ayudemos), las chicas sacaron un billete para Australia que salía en el siguiente avión. Harry, por su parte, se desapareció para ir al ministerio muggle y crearle una nueva identidad a Morfín.

-Parece que se van solucionando las cosas- dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Luna- Esperemos que Quien-Vosotras-Sabéis no lo encuentre en Australia…

-No creo, tendría que dar muchas vueltas.

En ese momento apareció Harry tras Ginny y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Señoritas, os presento a Roger Higgs, nacido en Melburne, Australia- dijo, orgulloso, tendiéndoles unos papeles de identificación. En ellos aparecía Morfín, como Roger Higgs, un simple contable que se ha quedado sin trabajo en Londres y que busca empezar de nuevo en su tierra.

-Es fantástico- exclamó Hermione, arrebatándole los papeles y examinándolos- Vale, ya tenemos su identidad, así que no podrá encontrarlo…

-Ya estamos aquí- anunció Ron, avanzando hacia ellos con Sirius y Morfín.

-Aquí tiene, señor Higgs- dijo Hermione, tendiéndole los papeles- Su avión sale dentro de un cuarto de hora, dese prisa. Buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué me pasó con esos bandidos… en fín, me voy. Gracias de nuevo- dijo Roger, estrechándoles la mano y yéndose hacia la puerta de embarque.

-Bon voyage- deseó Neville.

Unas horas más tarde, unos kilómetros más lejos de donde habían acampado los viajeros, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle se aparecía en un bosquecillo cercano al pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton. Avanzó por el bosque en busca de la cabaña donde, según sus investigaciones, aún vivía el hermano de su madre, Morfín Gaunt. Cuando empezó a investigar sus orígenes descubrió que su madre era descendiente de Slytherin y que vivió en ese pueblo antes de desaparecer mientras su padre y su hermano cumplían condena en Azkaban. Había averiguado muchísimas cosas de su familia materna, pero nada de la paterna. En esos registros solo se mencionaban magos y brujas nacidos en Inglaterra, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que su padre fuera un mago extranjero que su madre conoció en vacaciones y muriera antes de que él naciera. Porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandonaría a su mujer embarazada y a punto de parir? ¿Y cómo iba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle a descender de otro modo que de dos grandes familias mágicas?

Tom llegó a la solitaria cabaña de los Gaunt y la observó desde fuera. No parecía que estuviera habitada, no había ni luz en las ventanas… con un golpe de varita abrió de par en par la puerta y penetró en su interior. Estaba vacía, ni rastro de Morfín.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Una vez Morfín despegó en el avión rumbo a Melburne, los siete viajeros decidieron salir del aeropuerto de Londres e ir a un lugar seguro donde montar la tienda de campaña.

-¿Por qué no vamos al bosque de Dean?-sugirió Harry.

-¿Al bosque de Dean?- rió Hermione- Te ha gustado ese sitio, ¿eh?

-Oye, que era bonito…- dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos para allá- dijo Ron.

Se cogieron todos de la mano y se desaparecieron. Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en el claro de un bosque. La luz de la luna iluminaba el claro y le concedía un aire mágico.

Hermione metió la mano dentro de su bolso mientras Harry y Ron daban vueltas en torno al claro murmurando hechizos.

- _Protego totallum, Salvio Hexia, Repello Muggletum…_

Sirius, Ginny, Neville y Luna los miraron alucinados.

-Eh… que controlado lo teneis todo ¿no?

Hermione los miró mientras agitaba la varita para montar la tienda y sonrió.

-Hemos hecho este ritual tantas veces mientras buscábamos horrocruxes que ya lo tenemos interiorizado.

-¿Funcionan esos hechizos?- quiso saber Neville.

-Claro que sí- aseguró Ron, que volvía junto a ellos seguido de Harry.

Hermione se agachó y entró en la tienda de campaña seguida por los demás. Todo seguía igual dentro de la tienda. Hasta el olor a gato.

-Ahora que me fijo- dijo Sirius, mirando alrededor- ¿y ese olor a gato?

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione rieron con ganas.

-Ese olor yo creo que ya es parte de la tienda. Lleva oliendo así desde nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

-Yo una vez intenté lavarla, a ver si se le iba el olor- dijo Hermione- Pero nada. Ron acabó con la cabeza atravesando el techo, Harry no podía controlar la manguera y yo con espuma hasta en las orejas- rió.

-Menudos- dijo Neville, riéndose por lo bajito.

Ginny se acercó a la cocina de la tienda para preparar un té mientras los demás cogían sillas para sentarse a la mesa. Charlaron de cosas insustanciales hasta que Ginny apareció apuntando con la varita una bandeja sobre la que iba la tetera y siete tazas, todas desparejadas. Cuando todos tuvieron su taza frente a ellos se hizo el silencio hasta que Ron lo rompió.

-Bueno, hemos mandado a Morfín a Australia y Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis no puede encontrarlo ya. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Sirius apoyó las manos en la mesa y sentenció:

-Ahora hemos de ocuparnos de Voldemort.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ginny y a Ron al oír ese nombre.

-¿Cómo podemos ocuparnos de él?- preguntó con voz dulce Luna.

Hermione la miró y sonrió imperceptiblemente: Luna le recordaba muchas veces a su amiga Lisa, que era la madre de Luna.

-No podemos dejar que Voldemort tenga la opción de encontrar información de los horrocruxes y que se vuelva poderoso. Hay que matarlo- dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Todos asintieron.

-Con dieciséis años que tiene no puede ser muy ducho en artes mágicas- dijo Ron- Podríamos retarlo a duelo…

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo? Que es Voldemort. Incluso con dieciséis años seguro que es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos.

-Vale, vale. Era solo una idea- se defendió Ron.

-Harry, cálmate- intervino Hermione- Estamos aquí como equipo…

-Esto no es un juego, corremos peligro- dijo Harry.

-Te recuerdo que todos nosotros hemos luchado en una guerra mágica contra Voldemort- dijo Neville- Todos sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos y todos sabemos lo que podría pasarnos. No creas que lo subestimamos.

Harry los miró a todos y asintió.

-Perdonadme. Me pueden las ganas de intentar protegeros a todos. Si algo os pasara a alguno de vosotros, yo…

-Lo sabemos, Harry- dijo Ginny con dulzura- Pero debes aprender a delegar.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a Ginny.

-Por favor, tío, que es mi hermana, suéltala- dijo Ron, en plan de broma.

-Pues no mires- dijo Ginny, besando a Harry.

-Puaj- se quejó Ron y todos rieron.

-Está bien- dijo Harry, recuperando la seriedad- ¿Cómo hacemos para matarlo?

Estuvieron varias horas discutiendo qué podían hacer (atropellarlo con un coche, arrebatarle la varita mientras duerme, exponerlo a una enfermedad mortal, dispararle con una pistola muggle…) pero ninguna les convencía, por lo que decidieron ir a dormir y buscar una solución al día siguiente.

Una vez todos con el pijama se acostaron en las literas. Sirius y Hermione decidieron dormir en la parte de arriba de una, con Harry y Ginny abajo, y Ron con Luna abajo en la otra con Neville arriba.

-Buenas noches- dijo Neville.

-Que no se os ocurra hacer marranadas, que nos conocemos- añadió Ron, provocando la risa de todos.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Hermione- ¿Te importa si leo un poco?

-Es muy tarde, Mione- rezongó él- Pero vale- accedió.

Hermione sonrió y sacó varios libros de su bolsito de cuentas. No sabía cuál leer, así que leyó los títulos, con la esperanza de inspirarse: _Búscame en tus sueños, El vikingo, Veneno para la corona…_

-Un momento…- susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó Ginny desde abajo.

-Ya sé cómo podemos matarlo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la voz de Harry.

-Veneno- dijo simplemente ella.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Hay ciertos venenos que son indetectables porque son incoloros, inodoros e insípidos. Hay algunos que provocan la muerte casi al instante- explicó Hermione.

-Es cierto, recuerdo una clase en la que Snape contó algo de eso- dijo Ron.

-Como odiaba esas clases- dijo Harry.

-Pues anda que yo…- dijo Neville.

-El caso es- interrumpió Hermione- que si alguno de nosotros lo distrae y le echa en la bebida o en la comida el veneno, morirá- finalizó exultante.

Sirius, a su lado, la miraba serio.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó el animago.

-Se me ha ocurrido- respondió Ginny- que uno de nosotros entre como camarero en un bar. Cuando Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis entre y pida algo, otro le distrae y el camarero infiltrado le echa el veneno y le da la copa.

-Muy ingenioso- dijo Sirius.

-Pero ¿a alguien se le ha ocurrido que nosotros no sabemos dónde se hospeda Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis?

-Voldemort se hospedará o pasará por fuerza por el Caldero Chorreante- intervino Harry- Se podría hacer allí.

Todos asintieron desde sus literas.

-Vale, tenemos un plan- dijo Ginny.

-¿Quién se ofrece voluntario para ser el camarero?- dijo Harry.

-Yo mismo- dijo Sirius- Soy muy bueno poniendo copas- dijo sonriendo a Hermione.

-Vale. ¿Y quién lo distrae?

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Yo propongo que sea una chica- dijo Ginny- Él estará más distraído si es una chica la que habla, digo yo.

-Voldemort era un tío atractivo de joven- dijo Harry- Seguro que muchas chicas intentaban algo con él, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Yo creo que es algo plausible- dijo Ron.

-Ron, calla, anda- dijo Harry, riendo.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Hermione, decidida.

-No, tú no- gruñó Sirius.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga Ginny, que está embarazada?- espetó Hermione, cansada de tanto proteccionismo.

-Podría…- comenzó ella, pero Harry la cortó.

-No.

-Podría hacerlo un chico- dijo Sirius.

-Con una chica es más fácil que un hombre se distraiga, Sirius, tú lo sabes- intentó razonar ella.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No te preocupes, Sirius- dijo ella, abrazándolo- Estaréis todos allí para pararlo si se propasa.

Sirius volvió a gruñir.

-Como se acerque un solo pelo lo mataré yo mismo- dijo- Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Y si te descubre?- susurró.

Hermione contuvo un estremecimiento. Si Voldemort la pillaba no le haría cosquillas precisamente.

-Tranquilo- susurró ella- Os tengo a vosotros para protegerme.

-¿Y si lo hago yo?- propuso Luna.

-¿Qué?- dijo Neville, sorprendido.

-Luna…- empezó a decir Ginny.

-Que sí- dijo Luna- Podría aprovechar e instruirlo sobre los snorkaks de cuernos arrugados…

Todos se echaron a reir imaginando la cara de Voldemort ante semejante conversación.

-Vale, pues Luna entonces- dijo Harry- Propongo que durmamos ahora y mañana lo seguimos hablando, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron e intentaron dormir. Hermione, abrazada a Sirius, intentaba conciliar el sueño mientras se repetía a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Por Lily, James, Remus, Thonks… todos aquellos que habían muerto o sufrido a manos de Voldemort. Por ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de ajetreo para los siete viajeros en el tiempo. Después de muchas discusiones decidieron que fuera Luna aquella que entretuviera a Voldemort el tiempo suficiente para echarle veneno en la copa. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a semejante conclusión? Porque Luna tenía cuerda para rato.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que decidir qué veneno es el que le echamos- dijo Harry, con un libro de pociones en la mano.

-Tiene que ser uno de acción rápida y muy potente- dijo Neville- No vaya a ser que se tome poco y mate a todo el bar…

-Vale…- dijo Harry, pasando las páginas del libro- O sea, que tiene que ser rápido y muy potente… ¿belladona?

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, pensativa. Sirius la observó pasando páginas de los manuales de pociones, de forma compulsiva. Cuando estaban en 1976 le había llamado la atención lo inteligente que era Hermione y lo valientemente que se enfrentaba a las adversidades. Hoy en día seguía igual, pensó sonriendo.

-Es una buena opción- intervino Sirius- La belladona es un veneno muy común, pero muy potente. Solo unas gotas llegan a matar a una persona adulta.

Hermione sonrió y sacó un libro sobre herbología.

-Aquí dice que la belladona se extrae de una planta que crece en el sur de Inglaterra. Debemos encontrarla y machacarla para destilar el veneno.

La tienda se llenó de quejidos y refunfuños por tener que salir a buscar la planta.

-Venga, vamos, un poco de ánimo- sonrió Harry- Se trata de matar a Vodemort antes de que se convierta en el peor brujo de todos los tiempos.

-Ya, colega, pero… ¿no hemos tenido bastante con los horrocruxes?- se quejó Ron.

-Piensa que puede que esta sea la última vez…- lo animó Harry.

-Me deberás una cerveza de mantequilla tamaño troll- sentenció Ron con una sonrisa.

-Hecho.

Recogieron la tienda y se desaparecieron en la costa del sur de Inglaterra donde Hermione había leído que se encontraba la planta de la belladona. El aire frío proveniente del mar les azotó el rostro y les revolvió el cabello.

-Bueno, deberíamos separarnos para buscar la planta- sugirió Ginny.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon por parejas: Ginny y Harry, Sirius y Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione- Has estado muy callado desde anoche.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es difícil para mí, Hermione- explicó- Un día estoy solo, luchando contra Voldemort y contra las ganas locas de contarte nuestro pasado en común, al otro estoy contigo diez años después y al otro estoy treinta años antes de mi nacimiento.

Hermione sonrió.

-Es de locos ¿verdad?

-Yo lo único que deseo es tener una vida tranquila ¿sabes?- dijo Sirius- Una vida normal dentro de la magia.

Hermione suspiró. Ella también deseaba esa tranquilidad en su vida.

-Yo deseo lo mismo, Sirius. En cuanto acabemos con esta misión tendremos esa vida tranquila, seguro- dijo ella, convencida.

-Eso espero- dijo Sirius, abrazándola por los hombros- Creo que ya he cubierto mi cupo de disgustos en esta vida. Lo cubrí el día que desapareciste- añadió en un susurro.

Hermione se estremeció.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-No fue culpa tuya. Sabíamos que era probable que volvieses de forma espontánea a tu tiempo, es solo que… me destrozó, literalmente. En cuanto salí de la escuela me dediqué a buscarte con ayuda de la Orden, a la vez que combatíamos a Voldemort. Creía que habías aparecido en otro lugar… no sé.

-Ya basta- sentenció ella, cogiéndolo de la cara- Estamos juntos ahora y vamos a luchar por un futuro mejor, si no es por nosotros, para los demás.

Sirius la observó con ojos impenetrables.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan generosa y desprendida?

Hermione sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar.

Sirius asintió.

-Por un futuro juntos.

-Por un futuro juntos- repitió Hermione- No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

-Hey, creo que la he encontrado- gritó la voz de Luna.

Los siete amigos se reunieron alrededor de una planta de aspecto frágil y de color blanquecino de no más de un palmo de alto. Neville se agachó y cortó la planta de raíz. A continuación la puso en un cuenco y procedió a machacarla con energía para extraer el jugo.

-Una vez que le haya extraído el jugo tenemos que dejarla macerar dos días enteros. Después ya estará listo para usarse como veneno.

-Genial- sonrió Ron- Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió Ginny- Mal pensado…

Todos rieron y empezaron a montar el campamento. Tenían por delante dos días de descanso y de hacer planes antes de su última batalla contra Voldemort.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

La taberna de El Caldero Chorreante es conocida en todo el mundo mágico londinense. Ese bar da acceso al Callejón Diagón desde el mundo muggle, por lo que es de sobra conocido entre magos y brujas. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no era una excepción, por lo que allí estaba el 27 de Agosto de 1937, listo para entrar en el Callejón Diagón y hacer sus compras para el próximo curso en el colegio Hogwarts. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta desvencijada del Londres muggle que lo separaba de la taberna creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo movimiento, pero al girarse no vio nada. Encogiéndose de hombros alzó la mano y abrió la puerta para entrar al bar.

-Puf, menos mal que no le ha dado por mirar, que si no ya estaríamos fritos- se quejó Ron, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer, Luna?- bufó Harry- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir hacia él? Si no te hubiese escondido a tiempo…

-Iba a entrar con él- replicó Luna- un encuentro casual, para que no sospechara nada cuando hablase con él en el bar…

Todos los presentes gimieron. En verdad, Luna a veces era demasiado inocente.

-Creo que es mejor que nos atengamos al plan original, ¿no crees?- ironizó Hermione- nos jugamos mucho con esto.

-Vale- dijo Luna, arrepentida- Lo siento, solo quería ayudar.

-Lo sabemos, Luna- la tranquilizó Ginny.

Harry suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Sujetó con fuerza a Ginny de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Vamos, entremos en el bar.

Todos asintieron y avanzaron los metros que los separaban del bar. Cuando Ginny ya estiraba la mano para coger el picaporte éste empezó a girar desde dentro. Todos a una sacaron las varitas del bolsillo de sus túnicas y apuntaron a la puerta, convencidos de que era Voldemort, que salía.

-Buenos días- los saludo una alegre señora seguida de dos niñas de unos trece años.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, exasperada. Debían tranquilizarse y templar los nervios, así no iban a ningún sitio.

-A ver, centrémonos- pidió Sirius, revolviéndose el cabello, un gesto que no había perdido- Entremos y pidamos habitaciones.

Ron entró el primero en el local, seguido de cerca por Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Sirius iba a seguirlos cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.

Hermione no contestó, sino que se alzó sobre sus pies y lo besó con fuerza. Sirius se sorprendió, pero no tardó ni un segundo en responder al beso, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos. Era profundo, exigente y apasionado, un reflejo perfecto de cómo era su relación, a pesar de los años que habían estado separados. Sin aliento, Hermione apartó las manos de Sirius de su cara y se separó de él.

-Pase lo que pase esta noche, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que no hay otro sitio donde quiera estar salvo aquí, contigo- murmuró Hermione, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

Sirius abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir palabra, emocionado como estaba por semejante declaración. Finalmente cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella.

-Cuando todo esto acabe- comenzó a decir- prométeme que te casarás conmigo.

Sirius notó como Hermione aspiraba con fuerza y la miró. Sus ojos castaños, enormes, estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- murmuró.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿En serio creías que no te lo iba a pedir?- preguntó.

-No es eso- negó ella- Es solo que… ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? Acabamos de reencontrarnos.

-Ya lo sé, pero… sinceramente…- Sirius empezó a trabarse con las palabras y Hermione lo miraba alucinada- Yo… yo ya pensaba así antes de que desaparecieras.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Yo… quería hacer las cosas bien en aquel entonces. Quería ir despacio, disfrutar de nuestra relación, saber que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo me hizo tomarme las cosas con calma, pero… pero después de tu desaparición comprendí que la vida puede cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro y que un día estamos aquí y al siguiente puede que no y… no me estoy explicando bien, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, riendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, no te explicas muy bien- rió ella- Pero me dá lo mismo. Pero la respuesta es sí.

-¿Sí?- repitió Sirius, sonriendo.

-Sí- susurró Hermione, abrazándolo.

Sirius la cogió del suelo, abrazándola y girando sobre sí mismo, como había visto hacer en algunas películas muggles. En ese momento oyeron un carraspeo en la puerta. Era Ginny, que los miraba sonriente.

-Perdonad la intrusión, pero Ron se está empezando a poner nervioso y Luna quiere pedir whiskey de fuego. Necesitamos refuerzos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Un momento- pidió Sirius, dejando a Hermione en el suelo. Tomó la cara de la bruja entre sus manos y continuó- Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde ¿de acuerdo- Hermione asintió- Tengo que conseguirte un anillo como Merlín manda, diablos- maldijo mientras Hermione tiraba de él hacia el interior del bar entre risas.

S&H

-Mira, Luna, es ese- señaló Harry, disimuladamente.

-¿Cuál, el gordo con orejas de soplillo?

-Merlín, no- dijo Neville- El chico alto de pelo negro que se parece bastante a Harry… AUCH eso duele, Harry.

-Perdón- dijo Harry, aunque no sonaba como si se arrepintiera.

Sirius rió por lo bajo mientras secaba unos vasos cerca de sus compañeros. Sus ojos vagaron por la sala hasta posarse en Tom Ryddle, el muchacho que años más tarde mataría a James, Lily, Remus, Regulus, Thonks y muchos otros que Sirius había conocido. Sus ojos recorrieron el rotro del futuro lord Voldemort con odio.

-¿Sirius?- lo llamó Hermione suavemente, para que no se oyera mucho en el bar atestado de gente concentrada en sus conversaciones.

Sirius se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Pensar que hacia unas horas esa belleza había aceptado casarse con él…

 _Concéntrate, hombre, estás aquí para matar a Voldemort._

-Tierra llamando a Canuto…- dijo Harry, riendo.

-Perdón ¿Qué?- dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Decía que te acerques ya a Voldemort y le ofrezcas una bebida- decía Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Tomó aire y se echó el trapo sobre un hombro. Movió los hombros para relajar la tensión y se encaminó con paso firme hacia Voldemort. Se puso delante de él con una botella en la mano y carraspeó. El deseo de tener una varita en la mano y coserlo a Avada Kedavra solo se incrementó cuando el joven Voldemort alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche y ni una pizca de sentimiento en ellos.

-¿Qué te pongo, chico?- preguntó Sirius, tratando de parecer un posadero normal y corriente.

Voldemort lo miró de frente, intimidándolo con los ónices que tenía por ojos, cuando Sirius notó una melena rubia al lado de Voldemort.

-Hola- dijo Luna, muy animada, mirando a Sirius- ¿podrías ponerme algo de beber? Estoy… puf… agotada.

Hablaba en un tono infantil no exento de coqueteo muy obvio. Notó que Voldemort ponía los ojos en blanco. Sirius, en cambio, sonrió de forma pícara y dijo:

-Claro, encanto, ¿Qué te apetece?

-Pues… no sé… - dijo Luna, enrollándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo mientras fingía pensar- ¿Qué me recomiendas tú?- dijo Luna, mirando a Voldemort directamente.

Voldemort miró a Luna fijamente y sonrió de medio lado, sin que su mirada (dura y fría) se inmutara.

-Depende de lo que guste a ti. Yo creo que lo tuyo es más bien… cerveza de mantequilla- respondió Tom, serio.

Luna arqueó una ceja.

-Un whiskey de fuego, por favor- pidió mirando a Sirius.

Voldemort fijó su mirada en Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

-Un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla para la niña- ordenó, haciéndole una mueca a Luna.

-He dicho que me pongas un…- empezó a decir Luna, alzando la voz, cuando Voldemort la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella, zarandeándola un poco.

-He dicho que le pongas una cerveza de mantequilla, y no muy fuerte- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Sirius, pero sin separar la mirada de Luna.

-¿Y para usted?- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz ante la intensidad del momento.

-Para mí un ron con grosellas- ordenó.

Sirius se separó de ellos para preparar las bebidas y alcanzó a ver cómo Hermione tenía una mano sobre el brazo de Ron, que claramente quería quitarle las manos a Voldemort de encima de Luna. Suspiró con fuerza y preparó las bebidas, esta primera vez sin veneno, y las depositó ante Voldemort y Luna.

Luna tenía el gesto serio y miraba a Voldemort como si estuviera disgustada con él y… vaya, Voldemort estaba sonriendo y no apartaba la mirada de Luna.

-Gracias- murmuró Luna.

-No hay de qué- dijo Voldemort antes de que Sirius pudiese contestar.

-Se lo decía al chico- gruñó Luna.

-Que carácter- dijo Voldemort, apoyándose en la barra- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Nunca te había visto en Hogwarts.

-Estoy de vacaciones con mis padres. El lunes vuelvo a Beauxbatons.

-¿Francesa?

-No, inglesa, pero a mis padres les gusta más Beauxbatons que Hogwarts. Demasiadas tendencias pro-muggles- explicó Luna con una mueca de asco en su cara.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron de interés.

-¿En serio? Vaya, vaya. Tú y yo podemos hacer muy buenas migas, me parece a mí.

-¿Y quien dice que yo quiera hacer buenas migas contigo?- murmuró Luna, bebiendo un trago de su bebida.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella y le sonrió, esta vez sinceramente, haciendo que su rostro se viera más atractivo.

-Tú te lo pierdes, encanto.

Sirius se alejó de la "parejita" y se encamino hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás.

-Parece que ha colado- murmuró, haciéndose a un lado mientras otro camarero pasaba con una bandeja llena de bebida- Voldemort está flirteando con ella.

-Pobre Luna, menudo mal trago tiene que estar pasando- murmuró Hermione, mirando a su amiga.

Unos minutos después, tras entregar unas cuantas consumiciones más, Sirius volvió a acercarse a Luna y Voldemort para retirar los vasos vacíos. En cuanto se acercó la conversación cesó de forma brusca y, por la manera en que lo miraba Luna, supo Voldemort estaba explicándole con pelos y señales lo que pensaba hacerles a los hijos de muggles.

-Deja que te invite a otra- dijo Luna.

-No, ya he bebido bastante- dijo Voldemort.

-Venga vaaaa- pidió Luna, con su voz de niña pequeña- No quiero que la noche acabe yaaaa.

Voldemort la miró y medio sonrió.

-Podemos pasarlo bien en otro sitio más tranquilo- susurró en el oído de Luna.

Luna se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Acaso te crees que yo soy una cualquiera?- dijo en voz alta- Yo no estoy tan desesperada… al menos hasta la tercera copa- añadió con una sonrisa.

Voldemort la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Has bebido cerveza de mantequilla, no se puede considerar copa a eso- gruñó Voldemort.

-Un whiskey de fuego- pidió Luna, sonriendo a Sirius.

Voldemort frunció aún más el ceño al ver la sonrisa de Luna cuando se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Otro para mí- ordenó.

Sirius se giró hacia donde tenían los camareros las botellas y cogió la de whiskey de fuego, con la excusa de coger un par de vasos que estaban debajo de la barra, se agachó para echar el veneno en una de las copas. Solo una gota. Cuando se irguió, vio que Voldemort miraba totalmente fascinado a Luna mientras ésta le contaba lo maravillosos que eran los terrenos de Beauxbatons. Sirius bufó en silencio y sirvió las bebidas en los vasos, procurando darle a Luna la copa que no tenía veneno.

-Oh, qué bien- rió Luna, cogiendo la copa- Brindemos.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y la miró, serio, mientras ella pensaba.

-Por un futuro en el que los magos tengan el poder y el control sobre los muggles- dijo Luna, de forma solemne.

Voldemort la miró aprobando su brindis, chocando su copa con la de ella.

-Y por más noches como esta- murmuró.

-Y por más noches como esta- secundó Luna, bebiendo de un trago su vaso.

Voldemort se la quedó mirando sin beber él.

 _Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?_

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Luna, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, nada- replicó Voldemort- Solo que… estaba pensando… una copa más y podré hacer contigo lo que quiera, hermosa desconocida.

Luna se quedó lívida ante el piropo del apuesto, pero malvado, Voldemort, y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa mientras él guiñaba un ojo y apuraba el contenido de la copa.

 _SIIIIIIIII._

Voldemort dejó la copa sobre la barra y miró a Luna. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y lo agarró del brazo. Voldemort miró la pequeña mano de Luna sobre su brazo. No la sentía. Miró asustado a todos lados, nadie parecía fijarse en él, menos el camarero que los atendió. El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo saludó con un saludo militar muggle. La vista empezó a nublársele mientras notaba como su corazón empezaba a ralentizarse y a latir más débil.

 _NO, NO, NO NO…_

Y de pronto, cayó en la oscuridad.


	19. NO ES CAPITULO

¡Hola!

¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien por ahí que siga este fic?

Bueno, gentecilla, lo primero que quería deciros es: muchas gracias por seguir este fic durante tanto tiempo, con todos los altibajos que ha tenido. XD.

A ver, no he podido actualizar tan seguido como hace unos años debido a que termine la carrera y he empezado a trabajar, teniendo un solo día libre a la semana. Comprenderéis que, aunque me encanta escribir, necesito tiempo para descansar, estar con mi familia, etc.

Prometo que intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero armaros de paciencia, porque… bueno, los que me seguís desde el principio sabéis que muchas veces no he podido cumplirlo.

Espero que sigáis leyendo este fic y, de verdad, perdonadme por haber tardado tanto en subir los capítulos.

Muchos besos para todos y espero veros pronto.

EncantamientoOesed.

P.D: en la plataforma Watpadd han subido mi fic de "Una historia a través del tiempo". Ni que decir tiene que no he sido yo quien la ha subido, pero, si alguna vez veis en alguna plataforma algún fic mío, por favor, avisadme para denunciarlo. Dí no al plagio. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda y un saludo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19.

 **MUERE EN EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS UN JOVEN ESTUDIANTE DE HOGWARTS.**

 _Ayer por la noche un joven que estaba realizando sus compras para el próximo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ha muerto en el conocido bar el Caldero Chorreante. El joven, un muchacho llamado Tom Ryddle, de ascendencia mestiza, murió mientras descansaba en el citado bar en compañía de una muchacha rubia, a la que los agentes que se personaron en el bar no han podido identificar…_

-Si supieran quien sería dentro de unos años no serían tan amables en el Profeta- rezongó Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo mientras bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza. Por fin habían matado a Voldemort, por lo que el mundo mágico cambiaría drásticamente. No más guerras y no más miedo. Tomó la mano de Sirius, que estaba a su lado, y la apretó. Por fin podían mirar al futuro sin temor.

-Ahora estás en busca y captura en este tiempo, Luna- sonrió Neville.

-Es cierto- dijo distraídamente la rubia- Aunque tardaste bastante en echarle en la copa el veneno, Sirius. Si hubieses tardado un poco mas lo habría tenido que matar yo misma.

-Que carácter- masculló Sirius, provocando las risas de todos.

-Bueno…- dijo Ginny- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Se supone que debemos volver- dijo Ron, con mirada seria- Debemos volver a nuestro tiempo y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron de las butacas que había en la tienda de campaña en las que estaban sentados.

-¿El Velo de la Muerte está ya en el Departamento de Misterios o hay que ir a otro sitio?- preguntó Luna.

-Lleva en el Ministerio de Magia desde 1924- respondió Hermione, saliendo de la tienda.

-Por favor, decidme que esto no será como en 1997, que tuvimos que estar investigando cómo entrar en el Ministerio- rogó Ron.

Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No sé porqué, pero esas sonrisas no me gustan nada- dijo Sirius, mirando a los tres amigos.

-Viniendo de ellos, lo más probable es que no nos guste esa idea- corroboró Neville.

-¡HEY!- exclamaron los tres amigos entre risas.

Después de una larga discusión decidieron entrar en el Ministerio de Magia esa misma tarde, ya que era sábado por la tarde y el Ministerio estaba cerrado. Además, como apostilló Neville: "Si en 1996 nosotros, que éramos unos imberbes, conseguimos entrar en el Ministerio sin que nos detectaran, ahora que somos adultos mejor todavía".

Se desaparecieron y se materializaron en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Miraron a todos lados, con las varitas en alto, pero no había nadie a la vista.

-Vale, seguidme, murmuró Harry, empezando a andar.

-Colega, te recuerdo que casi todos trabajamos aquí- dijo Ron con una risita.

-Perdón, la costumbre- sonrió Harry, tomando a Ginny de la mano con la que no sujetaba la varita.

Hermione llamó al ascensor y todos se quedaron en silencio, esperándolo.

-¿Qué creéis que encontraremos cuando volvamos?- preguntó Luna.

-Esperemos que un mundo mejor- dijo Harry.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar- explicó Hermione- cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo lo haremos en los cuerpos físicos que tenemos ahora, pero nos insertaremos en la vida que tendríamos en ese futuro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ginny, con los ojos como platos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que seguiremos con la vida que hubiéramos tenido si Voldemort no existiera, pero con los conocimientos y las vivencias que tenemos ahora. Los demás no recordarán nada de Voldemort porque no lo vivieron, pero nosotros sí.

-Guau, que extraño será todo- dijo Ron, pasándose la mano por la cara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante y salieron a un pasillo. Harry guió a los demás a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron al Departamento de Misterios. Allí, tras pasar diferentes habitaciones, llegaron a la Sala del Velo. Encima de la tarima, a pocos metros, se encontraba el Velo de la Muerte, su pasaje de vuelta a su vida.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos- dijo Ron, por decir algo.

-A partir de ahora nuestras vidas serán muy diferentes- dijo Ginny, agarrada a Harry.

-Seguro que serán mejores- aseguró Neville.

-Y si no, siempre podemos volver a hacer esto y cambiar el futuro- bromeó Luna.

-Quita, quita- se escandalizó Harry.

-¿Quién será el primero en pasar?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo- dijo Sirius- Que por algo soy el mayor- bromeó-¿ Nos encontramos en Godric´s Hollow el 19 de Septiembre de 2005?- sugirió, refiriéndose al día en que hicieron el viaje en el tiempo.

Todos asintieron.

-¿A las doce de la mañana?

Volvieron a asentir. Sirius tomó aire y avanzó hasta situarse frente al Velo. La tela ondeaba un poco, como si alguien acabara de cruzarlo. Sirius cerró los ojos y dio el paso que le hacía cruzar la tela. Durante unos segundos permaneció en el limbo que lo separaba de la realidad, pero en seguida se encontró en Godric´s Hollow, en un camino que quedaba oculto entre los árboles. Sonrió al viento que le daba en la cara. Se asomó un poco entre los árboles y observó a la gente. Todos parecían alegres y despreocupados, pero eso podía no significar nada, pues esa gente podía ser muggle. Cuando se dio la vuelta vió que Hermione ya había aparecido, seguida de los demás. Sirius corrió hacia ellos y se dieron todos un sentido abrazo.

-¿Adelante con nuestra nueva vida?- preguntó Hermione al oído de Sirius.

-Siempre- contestó él.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apartándose de Sirius, que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mione?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Espera, espera- pidió ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Imágenes de una vida que ella no había vivido empezaron a poblar su mente. Era muy extraño, pues cosas que ella estaba segura de no haber hecho ahora acudían a su memoria como si nada. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y empezó a pensar una posible explicación.

- _Seguramente lo que estoy recordando son los recuerdos de la Hermione sin Voldemort. Los recuerdos que tendría si hubiera vivido una vida sin Voldemort._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Y si olvidaba su vida de antes? Aterrorizada intentó recordar su vida en Hogwarts, con Harry y Ron, su viaje en el tiempo, Sirius… lo recordaba todo, menos mal. Empezó a pensar en su vida en Hogwarts y a ella llegaron recuerdos de Harry, Ron, su amistad inquebrantable, Ginny, la atracción por Ron, que solo duró hasta cuarto año, cuando Viktor Krum hizo su aparición y…

-Merlín- susurró, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Sus compañeros de aventuras estaban todos sentados en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Seguramente su mente todavía se estaba adaptando al esfuerzo de contener dos vidas en una sola mente, pero ella no les prestó atención. Su mente estaba todavía en los recuerdos que acababa de despertar su mente.

Flashback.

 _Hermione sonrió a Viktor, que se acercaba a ella sonriente en el Ministerio de Magia búlgaro._

 _-Herrrmione, has venido. ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

 _-Muy bien, Viktor, gracias- respondió ella, sonrojándose._

 _Viktor Krum era el jugador estrella del equipo de quidditch búlgaro. Hermione y él se conocieron gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se celebró durante el cuarto año de la chica en Hogwarts. Él intentó por todos los medios habidos y por haber entablar conversación con ella, porque le gustaba, y al final consiguió una cita en el baile de Navidad. Después de eso se siguieron viendo a escondidas y él le propuso que fuera a visitarle ese verano en Bulgaria. Y allí estaba ella, con sus padres, por supuesto._

 _-Señorrres Grrrrangerrr- encantado de conocerles, dijo Viktor, muy serio, mirando a los padres de Hermione._

 _-Papá, mamá, este es Viktor- dijo Hermione, presentándoles._

 _-Encantada de conocerte- sonrió la madre de Hermione, mientras le daba la mano._

 _El padre le miró a los ojos, muy serio, y le tendió la mano al muchacho. Hermione pudo notar cómo su padre ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria, para estrecharle la mano._

 _-Muy… bonito tu país- dijo en tono duro._

 _-Papá…- lo reprendió Hermione._

 _-Bueno, muchas gracias, señor- dijo Viktor, con la mirada seria- Si quierrrren podemos irrr al hotel que les he rrrreserrrvado._

 _-Nos encantaría, Viktor- dijo la madre de Hermione- Aunque no hemos tenido que tomar un avión, de todas maneras estamos un poco cansados, será el cambio horario._

 _-Mamá, solo ha sido un adelanto horario de una hora o dos- dijo Hermione._

 _-Que estoy cansada, he dicho- dijo la madre con finjida seriedad._

 _Viktor los guió a través del Ministerio hasta la salida, donde les esperaba un taxi para ir al hotel. Durante el trayecto Viktor les iba señalando los principales monumentos y les iba explicando un poco de la historia local. Cuando llegaron al hotel Viktor salió con ellos y los ayudó a sacar las maletas del maletero._

 _-Me gustarrrria invitarles esta noche a cenar a mi casa. Allí estarrrrrán también mis padrrrres, que tendrrrrrán mucho gusto en conocerrrrrles._

 _-Claro, nos encantaría- asintieron Hermione y sus padres._

 _-Pasarrre a buscarrrrrrles a… ¿las siete y media?_

 _-Perfecto, hasta pronto, Viktor- se despidió Hermione._

 _Esa noche Viktor pasó a buscarles y los llevó a su casa. Era una pequeña mansión con un jardín enorme. Sus padres, magos de origen muggle, trataron a Hermione y sus progenitores de manera cordial y muy afectuosa. En un momento dado, Hermione y Viktor se escabuyeron al jardín para dar un paseo._

 _-Me alegrrrrra que hayas venido- dijo Viktor, caminando a paso lento._

 _Hermione sonrió de forma imperceptible._

 _-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí- respondió ella._

 _Viktor se quedó callado, con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Quisierrra que este momento durrrarrrrra parrra siemprrre- dijo, trabándose cada vez mas con las erres por su ¿nerviosismo?_

 _Hermione contuvo un estremecimiento. ¿Qué querría decir?_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, Viktor?_

 _-Quierrrro decirrrr que si quierrres serrr mi novia, Herrrmione- dijo Viktor, poniéndose un poco colorado._

 _Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida. Que un chico tan famoso, rodeado de las más hermosas jóvenes, la eligiese a ella como su pareja era… demasiado irreal para creerlo. Pero, por otro lado… ¿Quién era ella para no creer en lo irreal? Era una bruja, por el amor de Dios._

 _-Sí- respondió en un susurro._

 _-¿Sí?- repitió Viktor, incrédulo._

 _Hermione rió y se puso de puntillas con las manos sobre sus hombros para besarlo._

Fin del flashback.

-Ay, no- murmuró Hermione, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. En su vida anterior ella no había ido a ver a Viktor Krum durante las vacaciones, sino que las pasó con Harry y Ron en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué pasó con mi vida después?- se preguntó mentalmente.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Flashback.

 _-Ay, Hermione, no puedo creer que haya llegado el día- decía la voz de su madre._

 _Hermione sonrió con los ojos cerrados._

 _-¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?- preguntó._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó Ginny, ajustándole el peinado detrás de ella- Quiero que cuando abras los ojos veas lo fabulosa que vas a estar._

 _-Ay, cariño, estás fabulosa- oyó a su madre sollozar._

 _-Vale, ya está- dijo Ginny. Sintió las manos de su amiga en las suyas, ayudándola a levantarse- Puedes abrir los ojos._

 _Hermione obedeció y se vio ante un espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y su cara estaba maquillada con esmero. Tenía en las orejas unos pendientes de zafiro en forma de corazón y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un vaporoso vestido novia. Estaba fantástica._

 _-Viktor se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea- rio Ginny._

Fin del flashback.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a retumbar en su pecho, amenazando con salirse de él. Ella… ¿estaba casada con Viktor Krumm?

-¿Sirius?- llamó con un hilo de voz.

Abrió los ojos anegados de lágrimas y buscó a su novio a su alrededor. Allí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose las manos con la cabeza.

-Sirius- repitió Hermione, sacudiéndolo del brazo.

-No, no, no, no puede ser- murmuraba él.

-Sirius, vuelve, por favor- pidió Hermione, ahora sí llorando- Sirius…

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, también llenos de lágrimas por derramar.

-Mione- sollozó y la abrazó fuerte.

-Sirius… yo…

-Lo sé, Mione, lo sé. Estuve en tu boda- dijo derrotado.

TACHÁN. NO ME MATEIS, POR FAVOR. ESPERO VUESTROS COMETARIOS, JEJEJE. BESOS.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Sirius y Hermione estaban sentados en círculo en la hierba.

-No puedo creer cómo han cambiado nuestras vidas solo por el hecho de que Voldemort ya no exista- dijo Harry, con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, por lo menos vosotros dos estáis juntos- gruñó Sirius, señalando a su ahijado y a Ginny, que se tocaba la tripa con aire distraído.

-En estos recuerdos no tengo conciencia de estar embarazada- dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry, asustada- ¿Crees que…?

-No te preocupes, Ginny- dijo Hermione, sonriendo con cansancio- Tu cuerpo simplemente ha recogido tus recuerdos de la otra Ginny, no ha cambiado nada física ni mentalmente en ti. Sigues estando en las mismas condiciones que cuando cruzamos el velo del departamento de los misterios. Simplemente mira a Harry: sigue teniendo la cicatriz, y se supone que en esta realidad no la tiene, porque nunca se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Todos miraron a Harry y vieron la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. Ginny suspiró aliviada y se apoyó en él.

-¿Vosotros que visteis en vuestros recuerdos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Yo vi parte de mi infancia- dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco- vivía con mis padres en Godric´s Hollow, en la misma casa de nuestro tiempo- explicó mirando a su amiga- fue… una infancia muy normal ¿sabes? Muy feliz. Al llegar a Hogwarts los tres nos hicimos amigos porque Ron y yo te salvamos de un troll que trajeron los profesores para Halloween y que se escapó.

Hermione soltó una risita. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Más o menos se hicieron amigos en las mismas circunstancias.

-Fuimos inseparables durante los siete años de colegio, sin sobresaltos, ni gritos, ni histerismos, excepto los tuyos cuando llegaban la época de exámenes- rió Ron, revolviéndose el pelo.

-Tú empezaste a salir con… Viktor Krum en el verano de nuestro quinto año de colegio- murmuró Harry, mirando de reojo cómo Sirius empezaba a tensarse- Lo conocimos en cuarto, cuando hicieron el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-En el que tú no participaste, por suerte- sonrió Ginny, mirando a Harry.

-Y en el que tú empezaste a salir con Dean Thomas- añadió Harry pellizcando el brazo de Ginny.

-Venga ya, tú estabas coladito por Cho Chang.

-Fue un enamoramiento pasajero- se defendió Harry.

-Estuviste así dos años.

-¿Hablamos de Dean…?- empezó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

-Bueno, ya ha quedado claro que TODOS hemos tenido nuestros líos- dijo Ron, intentando poner paz entre ellos.

-¿Tú que viste en tus recuerdos, Sirius?- preguntó la voz dulce de Luna.

Sirius suspiró.

-Toda mi infancia fue más o menos la misma- explicó Sirius- Mis padres querían que fuera a Slytherin, porque era la casa a la que pertenecía toda mi familia, pero yo fui a Gryffindor. Allí conocí a James, Remus y Peter y nos hicimos amigos. Fue una época relajada y feliz mientras estaba en el colegio, porque para mis padres fui la oveja negra de siempre y no me hablaban casi. Empecé a pasar los veranos en casa de James y cuando salí del colegio me metí en el ministerio, en el departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, donde me dedico a supervisar un equipo de magos u brujas que van a arreglar accidentes mágicos, como el de Harry cuando convirtió la cabeza de Vernon Dursley en una sandía- terminó riendo.

Todos se unieron a sus risas.

-Después de eso mi tía no ha querido saber nada de mi madre- dijo Harry.

-Y… tú no has… quiero decir… tú no te has casado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione, asustada.

-No, Mione, no me he casado- dijo Sirius, provocando que la castaña suspirara, tranquila- He tenido mis cosas- dijo, provocando que Hermione lo golpeara y Ron lo llamara fantasma- pero no hay nadie en mi vida.

-¿Sigues siendo animago?- preguntó Neville.

-Sí, Remus sigue siendo licántropo, y nosotros quisimos ayudarlo en sus transformaciones, eso no cambió. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos los tres. Peter iba con nosotros por el interés y, al año de acabar Hogwarts, nos dimos los tres cuenta y ya no quisimos hablar más de él.

-Vaya, es duro- dijo Harry, pensativo- No sé como reaccionaría si lo viese de nuevo en esta realidad.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Ron- Tú sigues con Hannah ¿no?

-Sí, gracias a Dios, sigo con ella- sonrió Neville. Soy herbólogo y suministro de hierbas y pociones a Hogwarts y magos particulares que lo piden- explicó, orgulloso.

-Yo por mi parte soy reportera para el quisquilloso- dijo Luna, encantada- Y me casaré con Rolf dentro de dos meses.

Hermione sonrió a Luna, que estaba entusiasmada de casarse con el amor de su vida en tan poco tiempo.

-Parece que los únicos que no estamos juntos somos tú y yo- dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué siempre que todo parece ir bien, pasa algo y nos separamos?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento un torrente de recuerdos inundó la mente de Hermione.

Flashback.

 _Hermione estaba de pié frente a una ventana, mirando el jardín oscuro. Notó una presencia tras ella y unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Viktor. Su acento aún continuaba presente en su forma de hablar, pero ya pronunciaba el inglés a la perfección._

 _Hermione asintió sin levantar la vista del estanque de la mansión en la que vivían desde hacía tres años. A la orilla de ese mismo estanque Viktor le había pedido matrimonio un caluros atardecer de verano hacía cinco años, nada más acabar el colegio e irse a vivir con él. Había pensado que nada podría aumentar más su felicidad, hasta que llegó la gran noticia._

 _-Estoy bien- contestó con la voz rota, llorosa._

 _Viktor suspiró._

 _-Hermione, esas cosas pasan, no puedes culparte…_

 _-Tienes razón, esto ha sido culpa tuya- gritó Hermione, volviéndose para enfrentarse a su marido._

 _Tantos años en el mundo del deporte habían conservado bien a Viktor, que tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando lo conoció, exceptuando las pequeñas líneas en su rostro que habían aparecido con los años. Ella, en cambio, había cambiado mucho, pues el mundo de los famosos es muy cruel para con la gente que es sencilla por naturaleza, como lo era Hermione. En ese mundo, si no vistes bien y no te vistes a la moda y no eres perfecta, no vales nada. Y Hermione, decidida a encajar en un mundo que no era el suyo, pero sí el de su marido, se olvidó de ser ella misma y aprendió a ser lo que, ella creía, su marido necesitaba: una cara bonita colgada del brazo, como eran las mujeres de sus compañeros de juego._

 _Al principio era divertido, pues era como jugar a interpretar un papel, pero con el paso de los años estaba cada vez mas cansada de ir a fiestas y más fiesta, sin poder tener una conversación un poco estimulante para su inquieta mente, pues lo único de lo que podía hablar era de si su bolso hacía juego con la pintura de sus uñas._

 _A pesar de ello, aguantó, pues ella amaba a Viktor con todo su corazón. Lo que no sabía es que ella ya no poseía el corazón de su marido. Hasta esa noche._

 _-Hermione, por favor…- suplicó Viktor._

 _-¿Por favor, que? ¿Eh, Viktor? ¿Por favor que te perdone? ¿Por favor que olvide que tengo mas cuernos que la madre de Bambi? ¿POR FAVOR, QUE?- gritó Hermione- Estoy en Bulgaria, lejos de mi familia, mis amigos y todo lo que conozco para seguirte a ti, a mi marido, a mi compañero de vida, y ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANADO CON OTRA DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS?_

 _-Hermione…_

 _-¿Porqué, Viktor, porqué? Dime qué hice mal- suplicó Hermione, dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo._

 _-Has cambiado, Hermione- dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos- en estos últimos años te miraba y no veía a la chica inteligente que me enamoró. Te estabas convirtiendo en ellas._

 _-PORQUE SI ERA YO MISMA NO HABRÍA ENCAJADO EN TU MALDITO MUNDO- Chilló ella- ¿SABES LA CANTIDAD DE VECES QUE TUBE QUE MORDERME LA LENGUA EN VEZ DE SOLTAR ALGUNA FRESCA EN UNA FIESTA O DELANTE DE TU CAPITÁN, EH? NO, NO LO SABES, PORQUE ESTABAS TAN PENDIENTE DE TUS FIESTAS, TUS MODELOS Y TU JUEGO, QUE A MI NI ME MIRABAS._

 _-MALDITA SEA, HERMIONE, YA SABES QUE TENGO QUE HACER ANUNCIOS CON MODELOS FEMENINAS._

 _-Y TÚ ENCANTADO DE LA VIDA._

 _-POR LO MENOS ELLAS ME DABAN LO QUE MI MUJER NO- gritó Viktor, despechado y dejando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos, llorosos._

 _-Sabes que no puedo, Viktor, no puedo- murmuró ella, tan bajito en contraste con los gritos que pegaba antes que Viktor casi no la escucha._

 _-Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé- dijo Viktor, intentando abrazarla, pero ella se apartó._

 _-Después de lo de mi pequeña… no puedo Viktor- lloró Hermione con las manos en la cara._

 _Viktor suspiró, cansado. Hacía dos años Hermione estaba embarazada. Pletóricos de felicidad, ambos estaban entusiasmados con la llegada de una niña que no haría más que superar su permanente estado de felicidad, hasta que Viktor volvió de una fiesta a la que Hermione no quiso ir y se encontró a su mujer tirada en el suelo de su habitación, en un charco de sangre. Durante la noche, Hermione notó dolores en la tripa y se levantó para orinar, pero al incorporarse se mareó y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Si Viktor hubiera estado allí habrían llegado a tiempo al hospital para hacerle una cesárea de urgencia y tanto ella como la bebé estarían bien. Pero eso no ocurrió así, y la bebé murió._

 _-Me culpo por no haber estado allí todos los días, a todas horas- murmuró Viktor._

 _-Ahora ya no sirve de nada lamentarse- dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarse- Yo me encerré en mi mundo y tú en el tuyo, y ya está._

 _Ambos permanecieron callados uno minutos y luego Viktor habló._

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

 _-Creo… que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo- dijo ella, mirándolo con serenidad- Necesitamos estar un tiempo solos para pensar en qué queremos hacer con nuestra vida. Que necesitamos._

 _Viktor asintió._

 _-Quizás sea lo mejor._

 _-Volveré a Inglaterra. Allí descansaré de todo._

 _-Seguro que Ron se pondrá muy contento de verte- dijo Viktor, con tono celoso._

 _Hermione arqueó una ceja._

 _-¿En serio? Yo creo que Natasha se pondrá más contenta todavía cuando salga en todas las portadas de las revistas de cotilleo que me vuelvo a mi tierra._

Fin del flashback.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de Sirius.

Hermione abrió los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, y se tocó la barriga. El dolor por la pérdida de su bebé anegó su mente y empezó a llorar.

Cuando entre todos pudieron tranquilizarla, Hermione les contó lo que había recordado: que Viktor le había sido infiel después de perder a su hija y que se estaban dando un tiempo. Todos sus amigos, incluida Luna, empezaron a despotricar contra Viktor Krum. Sirius abrazó a Hermione con fuerza y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

-Tranquila, cariño. Ya estás en casa, todo saldrá bien. Yo estoy contigo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22.

Ron asomó la cabeza con precaución por detrás de un álamo.

-Vale, despejado, podemos movernos.

-Esto no es una pinícula, Ron- rezongó Ginny.

-Película- corrigió Harry, con una sonrisa.

-¿Me habéis entendido, no? Pues ya está.

Sirius, que tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, miró alrededor, intentando saber dónde habían aparecido. Estaban a las afueras de Godric's Hollow, el pueblo donde vivían los Potter. Aun en la distancia, podían ver el tejado de la que era la casa de James y Lily, y en la que aún residían.

-Mira, desde aquí se ve nuestra casa, Harry- dijo Ginny, emocionada.

Hermione, con la mirada aún perdida, sonrió recordando lo histérica que se había puesto Ginny cuando Harry le pidió matrimonio. No fue por lo que eso significaba, sino por un oscuro secreto que ocultaba Ginny: cuando dormía… lo hacía con calcetines, aunque fuera verano, y temía que Harry se asustara cuando vivieran juntos y la viera. Aún se oyen risas al respecto en la Madriguera.

-Primero quiero pasar a ver a mis padres. Es la primera vez que los veré- pidió, emocionado.

Todos sonrieron.

-Vamos alla- dijo Ron, echando a andar con una sonrisa.

Después de caminar un rato pararon en frente de la casa de los Potter. El jardín, que estaba muy bien cuidado se dividía en dos por el camino que coincidía hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Avanzaron hacia ella y miraron una placa de latón que había en la puerta y que rezaba: _Señores Potter._

-James no paraba de repetirlo desde que se hizo oficial- comentó Sirius, sonriendo.

Ron llamó a la puerta y escucharon una dulce voz desde dentro.

-Voy.

Harry tensó los hombros y miró con aprensión la puerta. Después de todo, iba a conocer a sus padres después de muertos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lily Potter. Hermione podía ver en ella a la adolescente que un día conoció en la mujer que ahora les miraba sonriente. El mismo cabello rojo brillante, ojos verdes luminosos y la sonrisa resplandeciente. Su rostro apenas había cambiado, salvo por algunas líneas.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los brazos de Harry a su alrededor le cortaron el aliento.

-Ha… Harry, me… me aho… gas- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Harry la soltó de inmediato y la miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá- dijo con voz ronca.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Lily, preocupada.

Harry cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su madre, que le tocaba la frente con preocupación.

-Está bien, señora Potter- se apresuró a decir Ginny, ya que Harry aún no podía hablar- Es que se ha tomado un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y se ha puesto tonto.

-¿Señora Potter? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily?- preguntó su suegra, apoyando una mano en la cadera.

-Este… que a veces me sale solo- improvisó Ginny.

-¿He oído que Harry ha venido a visitarnos?- se oyó una voz de hombre detrás de Lily.

Al poco apareció James Potter en persona. Harry era el vivo retrato de su padre, así que no había dudas. Harry, al ver a su padre, saltó para darle un fuerte abrazo, igual que había hecho con Lily.

-Bueno, que ímpetu- rió James. Pero su risa duró poco cuando Sirius, al ver a su amigo del alma vivito y coleando se unió a Harry en el abrazo.- Dios, Canuto, que me ahogas.

-Estáis muy raros me parece a mí- dijo Lily, haciéndoles pasar a todos al interior de la casa, dándoles un beso y una abrazo a medida que pasaban.

Una vez consiguieron separar a Sirius y Harry de James pudieron sentarse en el salón a tomar algo. James alzó la varita y una copa apareció delante de cada uno. Con otro giro de varita, la copa se llenó de zumo de calabaza.

-Creo que estos dos ya han tomado bastante- dijo James, señalando a Harry y a Sirius, ante la mirada de extrañeza de los demás, ya que habían esperado algo un poco mas fuerte, o un té.

Todos rieron mientras brindaban y bebían.

A medida que iba pasando la tarde, todos se dieron cuenta de lo maravillosos que eran los padres de Harry. James, jefe de Aurores, y Lily, sanadora de San Mungo, eran divertidos, valientes y muy inteligentes, así que la tarde se les pasó en un suspiro, recordando anécdotas que poco a poco aparecían en su mente.

-Bueno, Hermione- dijo Lily, mirando a la castaña a los ojos- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Viktor?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. La última carta que había recibido de su todavía marido fue recibida hacía casi un mes.

-¿Sigues decidida a presentar la demanda de divorcio, verdad?- preguntó James. Al mirar a la amiga de su hijo observó que Sirius se tensaba ante la pregunta y que miraba a Hermione demasiado interesado.

-Sí, aún lo estoy. Pienso viajar a Bulgaria para hablar con Viktor cuanto antes. Quiero dejarle las cosas muy claritas- dijo Hermione, firme.

A James no se le pasó por alto elk evidente alivio de Sirius ante las palabras de Hermione, por lo que decidió preguntarle por ello en cuanto estuvieran solos.

-Eres muy valiente, cario- dijo Lily, con un sonrisa- No todas las mujeres habrían tenido el coraje de mirar por su felicidad y su bienestar y dejar que las absorban en una relación. Estoy muy contenta por ti.

Hermione le correspondió a su sonrisa mientras sentía losa dedos de Sirius entrelazarse con los suyos. Un silencio cayó sobre la sala.

-Este… ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó James, señalando las manos entrelazadas de Sirius y Hermione.

-Estoooo…. Verás, James- dijo Sirius, un tanto nervioso por la actitud de su amigo- ¿te he dicho ya que a mí siempre me gustaron morenas?

-Pero, pero, eso no puede ser- dijo Lily, mirándolos a ambos- Es muy joven para ti, le sacas veinte años.

Sirius agachó la cabeza, culpable de repente. Al ver a Sirius en pleno ataque de inferioridad, Hermione sacó las garras.

-James, Lily, sé que la noticia os ha causado conmoción y sé que a lo mejor os costará haceros a la idea, pero he de deciros algo. La confusión que estais sintiendo no es nada comparado con la que sentimos nosotros. Es decir, sabemos que nos llevamos unos añois, pero, si nos amamos de verdad, ¿qué es la diferencia de edad? Nada. Desde que volvimos a vernos, cada vez que nos encontrábamos, teníamos que luchar contra la atracción y los sentimientos que teníamos. Pero lo hemos aceptado y queremos estar juntos y empezar los dos una nueva vida. Espero que nos apoyéis, porque os queremos muchísimo.

James miró a Lily. Esta se levantó del sofá y los miró a los dos a los ojos.

-¿De verdad la quieres?

-Con toda mi alma.

-¿Y tú a él?

-Sí.

Lily sonrió.

-Entonces, no se hable mas. Muchas felicidades.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a Sirius. Su nueva vida y su futuro junto a Sirius, una vez consiguiera el divorcio de Viktor, acababan de empezar.


End file.
